Lonely Paths Come Together
by Night Ghost
Summary: Robin and Raven have no one. Robin saves Raven and gives her her life back. Slade doesnt know when to quit. Songs do NOT belong to me.
1. Lonely Road

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter One**

**Lonely Road**

_The air was colder than usual that night; no one was out on the street, homeless people and beggars had even found shelters, except for one girl._

_**I walk a lonely road,**_

**_The only one that I have ever known,_**

_**Don't know where it goes,**_

_**But it's home to me,**_

_**And I walk alone,**_

_She was small of stature, very thin and was very young. She wasn't more than 8 years old. _

_She was wearing a baby blue cloak that was ripped at the bottom and had holes inseveral places. She had baby blue pants on as well as the same color long-sleeve shirt and boots. She also had a belt that hung loosely around her waist. The cloak covered her head completely and shadowed her eyes._

_**I walk this empty street,**_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,**_

_**Where the city sleeps,**_

_**And I'm the only one,**_

_**And I walk alone,**_

_She was walking along the street, looking over her shoulder several times. The street lights had gone out long ago so the road was dark and shadowed. _

_**I walk alone, **_

_**I walk alone,**_

_**I walk alone,**_

_**I walk alone,**_

"_There is no where to hide child. You can run all your life and I will always find you. You will belong to me." That low, dangerous voice threatened over and over in the young girls mind. _

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me,**_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,**_

_**Till then I walk alone,**_

_He had been following her for a few weeks now, she didn't know how long he had been watching her, but she knew he knew every move she would make. _

_**Check my vital signs,**_

_**To know if I'm still alive,**_

_**And I walk alone,**_

_She wondered if he was watching her now, planning his next move. She didn't know where to go; she had no home to go back to, no one waiting for her, no one worrying about her. _

_**I walk this empty street, **_

_**On the Boulevard of Broken dreams,**_

_So here she was walking along this empty and dark street hoping that the man was not watching her, and she wondered if she would be safe for another night._

_**Where the city sleeps,**_

_**And I'm the only one,**_

_**The only one that walks alone,**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,**_

_**Till then I walk alone.** _


	2. Beginnings

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter Two**

**Beginnings **

_**Catch me as I fall,**_

_**Say you're here,**_

_**And it's all over now,**_

_**Speak into the utmost fear,**_

_**No ones here, **_

_**And I fall into myself,**_

_**Thrust me into madness,**_

"_Hello my dark bird." The voice whispered from behind the girl. She gasped and turned around. "I told you, you couldn't hide from me." The girl started to run as fast as she could, but he caught up to her, grabbed her by the arms from behind and threw her against the building wall. _

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,**_

_**If I will it all away,**_

_**Don't turn away, **_

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**Don't turn out the lights,**_

_She fell to the ground with a thump._

"_Why do you always have to make things hard on yourself?" The man said, coming up and crouching down to her level. He pulled her chin up to look at him. _

_Her eyes had turned white from beneath the cloak, dark energy bolted out of her hands at the man, sending him flying backward and landing on his back with a grunt. But he got back up like nothing had just happened. _

_**I'm frightened by what I see,**_

_**But somehow I know that there's much more to come,**_

_**Immobilized by my fear,**_

_**I seem to be blinded by tears,**_

"_You'll have to do better than that, my dark bird."_

"_I'm not yours." The girl said standing up, and throwing more dark energy at him, which he dodged easily. This gave the girl time to run. She knew she was no match for the man in the mask, her powers were not fully developed yet, and unfortunately for her, he knew that. _

_She turned into an ally way and kept running as fast as she could go. She looked back and saw no one was there and she didn't see or hear anyone so she stopped. But when she turned to look ahead, he was standing right in front of her looking down at her. She could almost see the smirk behind his mask. _

_She tried to turn and run, but he grabbed her wrists with both hands and pulled her to him, so she was facing him and looking up at his one eye._

_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away,**_

_**If I will it all away,**_

**_Don't turn away, _**

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**Don't turn out the lights,**_

"_It's over child." He whispered to her._

"_No, let me go." She yelled at him trying to kick him but to no effect. She heard a small chuckle come from the mask and knew he was laughing at her. _

"_Quit fighting, you know it won't work, you belong to me now." _

"_She belongs to no one." A voice said from above them on a building._

_When the girl looked up she saw nothing but the silhouette of the person and a shadowed cape moving with the wind._

"_And who might you be?" The masked man asked looking up at the shadow._

"_Let her go and I just might tell you." The shadow said._

_The masked man just chuckled. _

"_You are brave, I'll give you that. But no, I won't let her go, she belongs to me. So if you don't want to have any physical damage done . . ." The masked man was not able to finish his sentence when the shadow slammed his medaled boots square into the masked mans chest. _

_**Don't turn away,**_

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**Don't turn out the lights,**_

_He released the girl as he crashed into the wall. The girl fell to the ground. The shadow stood in front of her blocking the masked man from getting to her._

"_You will pay for that." The masked man said and charged. The shadow was already ready for the assault, he did a round house kick to the mans head when he got close, sending him flying to the right, but doing a flip and landing on his feet. The masked man placed his hands behind his back._

"_You are a formidable foe." He turned the girl on the ground, "We will meet again my bird." With that said he turned and disappeared into the darkness. The shadow turned to the girl. He extended his hand and she took it, he helped her to her feet and dusted her off._

_The part of the cloak that was hiding her face had fallen down._

**_Don't turn away, _**

_**Don't try to hide,**_

_**Don't close your eyes,**_

_**Don't turn out the lights**_

"_You have beautiful eyes. What's your name?"_

"_. . . It's Raven."_

"_Raven, I like it. I'm Robin." Robin said and shook her hand._

"_Thank you for saving me, although I'm sure I could have beaten him myself."_

"_You were doing a fantastic job from where I stood." Robin replied sarcastically, but he smiled down at her. _

"_Well I could have." She retorted._

" _. . . Do you have a home?"_

"_No."_

"_I see. You can come and stay with me if you want."_

"_I don't want to intrude." Raven said lowering her head._

"_It gets lonely where I live, the company will be nice."_

"_Really?"_

_Robin just nodded his head._

"_Okay then."_

_Robin held her hand as they both walked out of the ally. _

_**Don't try to hide. **_


	3. Shadow

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter Three**

**Before meeting Raven**

**Robin's P.O.V**

_**You only see what your eyes want to see,**_

_**How can life be what you want it to be?**_

**_You're frozen,_**

**_When your hearts not open,_**

_I am on patrol like every night. I have already stopped a thief from stealing from a jewelry store, kid stuff, and way too easy for me. He didn't put up much of a fight. I don't have a team, after Batman, I decided just to go solo. I never really liked a team holding me down. Its not that I think I'm better than everyone, it's just I like to be alone or I'm just used to being alone all the time, one of the two. _

_**You're so consumed with how much you get,**_

_**You waist your time with hate and regret,**_

_**Your broken when you hearts not open,**_

_So here I am now, jumping from building to building looking for any thing out of place. The city seems to be in a state of silence tonight. It is very cold tonight, and even I am somewhat chilled. I stay on alert for another hour, and seeing as nothing is happening, I am prepared to return home, when I jump on a certain building, look down and see some man holding on to a small girl, she doesn't look more than ten years old. I am now on full alert, so I crouch down so the two in the ally way can not see me._

_I can't see the man's face, only the back of his head, which looks to be covered with some sort of medal. The man is holding on to the girl's wrists and I see him lean over and whisper something to the child, I hear the girl yell at the man._

_**If I could melt your heart,**_

_**We'd never be apart,**_

_**Give yourself to me,**_

_**You hold the key,**_

"_No, let me go." I see her try and kick the man, but I know it is futile, seeing as he is several feet taller, muscled and much older than the child. I can hear the man speaking to her._

"_Quit fighting, you know it won't work, you belong to me now." I hear the man say aloud. Hearing this I decide to intervene. _

"_She belongs to no one." I call down to the man as I stand to full form. I do not believe they can see for I am still in the shadows. _

_**Now there's no point in placing the blame,**_

**_And you should know I suffer the same,_**

_**If I lose you,**_

_**My heart will be broken,**_

"_And who might you be?" I hear the man ask, as he looks up at me. I can see his face now, and I was right, he is wearing a mask, that looks to be made of medal and that only shows one eye. He is very muscular, and tall, I can not tell his age for the mask hides what I truly want to know. _

_I reply back, "Let her go and I just might tell you." I had learned awhile back never to give out names to quickly, until you know the threat completely. _

_**Love is a bird,**_

_**She needs to fly,**_

_**Let all the hurt inside of you die,**_

_**You're frozen when your hearts not open,**_

_I hear the masked man chuckle at me and say, "You are brave, I'll give you that. But no, I won't let her go, she belongs to me. So if you don't want to have any physical damage done . . ." I do not let him finish his sentence, since I have heard these very words before, and they lead no where, except to violence, so I try to act fast in situations such as these. _

_I swing down from a pole, and slam the man in the chest making sure I hit hard enough to surprise him and send him back wards. I breathe a small sigh of relief when the man lets go of the girl as he flies back. I stand between the small girl, making sure the man saw his newest threat in front of him._

_**If I could melt your heart,**_

_**We'd never be apart,**_

_**Give yourself to me,**_

_**You hold the key,**_

_The masked man recovers fast and says to me, "You will pay for that." The man charges me, but I already know he would do this so I am prepared for the assault. When he gets close I do a round house kick to the man's head sending him flying to the right, but he does a flip in mid air and lands perfectly on his feet. I see the man place his hands behind his back, his body seems to be very relaxed, and he seems to be very calm for someone that isn't getting his way. _

_**You only see what your eyes want to see,**_

_**How can life be what you want it to be,**_

**_Your frozen when you hearts not open,_**

_I see him look at me with his one eye and he says to me, "You are a formidable foe." He then turns to the girl on the ground and says to her, "We will meet again my bird." I see the masked man turn and disappear into the darkness that the ally way provides. I turn to the girl and see that the cloak that had previously been hiding her face and eyes had fallen to her shoulders and now showed her head. I looked at her eyes, they appeared to be a dark purple, which were almost black. I help her up, and dust her off._

"_You have beautiful eyes," I complement the girl before asking her name. _

"_It's Raven." She replies to me. _

"_Raven, I like it, I'm Robin." I tell her, and we shake hands._

"_Thank you for saving me, although I'm sure I could have beaten him myself." She says to me in a bold voice._

_**If I could melt your heart,**_

_**We'd never be apart,**_

_**Give yourself to me,**_

_**You hold the key,**_

"_You were doing a fantastic job from where I stood." I give her a sarcastic reply, but I decide to go gentle on the small child and I smile down at her. She gives me a retort before I ask if she has a home, and her reply is no. I think I am out of my mind when I say that she can come and stay with me. She tries to say something about not wanting to intrude, but I go out of my way and tell her that it gets lonely where I live and that I could use some company. She agrees though after this, and I hold her hand as we both walk out of the ally. I keep wondering who that masked man was and why he wanted this scrawny child._

_**If I could melt your heart,**_

_**We'd never be apart,**_

_**Give yourself to me,**_

_**You hold the key,**_

_I don't know what I will do with her now. For some reason I don't mind the company, for deep down I know I do get lonely and long for someone to talk to and for someone to just be there, no matter how much I say I like to be alone. I look down upon the child, and wonder just what I have put upon myself. _

_**If I could melt you heart.**_


	4. Home

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter Four**

**Home**

_**You know it hurts,**_

_**You know you're scared,**_

**_Of walking down the road that leads to who knows where, _**

_**Don't you hang your head,**_

_**Don't you give up yet,**_

_**When courage starts to disappear,**_

_**I will be right here, **_

"_So this is where you live?" Raven asked looking up at Robin._

"_Yes, do you like it?"_

"_It's big." Raven said in obvious awe. The cavern was made completely of stone, which had been smoothed, by years of being underneath water. The water was now elsewhere, since Robin had moved in. Lights had been put up in the ceiling of the cavern. When they walked in Raven first saw large computer screens covering an entire stone wall right in front of them, two of which were on and operating, flashing to different parts of the city. Controls were also lined perfectly five feet away from the screens._

_There were two tunnels leading in opposite directions on both sides of the room. They were standing in a large open doorway that then slammed shut once they stepped in. The door was camouflaged by looking exactly like a stone wall and being covered by vines that had grown over the years. _

_**When your world breaks down, **_

_**And the voice is telling you to turn around,**_

_**When your dreams give out, **_

_**I will carry you,**_

_**Carry you,**_

"_Where do they lead to?" Raven asked pointing to the tunnels. _

"_I'll show you." He lead on while Raven hung back walking slowly behind him, still looking at everything. They took the right tunnel first._

_Lights flickered on and off while they walked, they passed two closed doors, one which Robin showed to Raven; it had tools and mechanical gizmos in it._

**_When the stars go blind,_**

_**And the darkness starts to flood your eyes,**_

_**When you're falling behind,**_

_**I will carry you,**_

"_What's in that room?" Raven asked about the door that they didn't go in. _

"_Just old junk that I haven't got around to cleaning out."_

"_Oh."_

_They reached the last door, it opened on Robins command. He let Raven step in first. _

_**Everybody cries,**_

_**Everyone bleeds,**_

_**Close your eyes and go to sleep,**_

_**And wake up to another day,**_

"_This is my weapons room." Different weapons lined every wall; a table was at the far end of the room; where it looked like Robin had been making more weapons. Two large safes adorned the right wall. Robin opened up one of them. There were deferent kinds of powders and liquids, which were in glass vials, each of them had labels. Robin explained how he combined them to make his explosives and weaponry. He explained that besides catching criminals, he liked making new things that would work in helping him stop them. _

_After an hour, Robin had showed Raven almost every room in the tunnels, he also showed her where she would stay._

"_This is your room, it'll take awhile to get used to I'm sure, but it should be comfortable for you."_

"_I like it; at least I'm close to the library." Robin had showed her his collection of his books that he had neatly stacked on top of several shelves. _

**_When your world breaks down,_**

_**And the voice is telling you to turn around,**_

_**When your dreams give out,**_

_**I will carry you,**_

_**Carry you,**_

"_We'll have to get you some different clothes for the night." Robin said, noticing the ripped ones she was wearing. After careful searching, Robin found clothes that partially fit her. He took her to his large kitchen that was brightly lit, and very clean. Food was stocked in every cupboard, most of which Robin had grown himself, since he rarely went topside, except at night. After feeding her, Robin brought her back to her new room. _

_The walls of the room were stone, also smoothed down. There was a bed at the far right of the room, lined up against the corner, with a bedside table and lamp on top. There was also a corner dresser in the left corner, with a mirror on the wall. The door to the bathroom was several feet away from the dresser, with the door slightly ajar, it showed off a shower with a blue curtain. There was a small desk, with a lap-top computer on top, by the front door. Every piece of furniture was a dark oak, which Raven liked very much._

_**You should know now that you're not alone,**_

**_Take my hand and we will find,_**

**_We will find your way home,_**

"_Thank you." Raven said before going up to Robin, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. _

_Robin was surprised at the affection by the young girl, but patted her head, a small smile on his face. When she let go of him she also had a smile on her face. Robintucker her into bed and sat with her, holding her hand as she fell asleep. _

_**When you dreams give out,**_

_**I will carry you,**_

_**I will carry you,**_

_**When the stars go blind,**_

**_When the darkness starts to flood you eyes,_**

_**When you're falling behind,**_

_**I will carry you,**_

**_I will carry you._**


	5. Me Against The World

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter Five**

**_I'm not gonna be just apart of there game,_**

**_I'm not gonna be just the victim,_**

**_There taking my dreams and tearing them apart,_**

_**Till everyone's the same,**_

_I wonder what my dark bird is doing right now. Is she thinking about me? I want her to fear me; I don't want her to feel safe. I want her to know that I'm coming for her. She can't hide from me forever. And some boy will not stand between what belongs to me. But before she becomes mine I must eliminate all opposition._

_This boy, I have yet to find out his name, must be defeated. I will break him, just like I will break my dark bird. I will study this new enemy, and see what kind of hero he is; I must know his strengths and his weaknesses before I make my next move. Once he is defeated there will be no one to stand in my way. Soon I will have it all. But for now I wait, and I will watch until I believe the time is just right, and they both are at their weakest. They won't even see me coming. _

_**I got no place to go,**_

**_I got no where to run,_**

_**You wonder why we fall,**_

_**They think they no it all,**_

_I must find them, this boy he must have a hiding place. But where? Heis not a normal hero, he had no team, he's a loner, and he's smart, and strong, but how strong? How smart? What length would he go to protect my dark bird? Would he kill? Where is he from? In order to answer my questions, I must know this young man's name. But how will I find this little detail? He wore a mask. That's a start._

_I must draw him out. Hero's need someone to save, to watch over, so I must make a trap for him. A special trap though. He's to smart to fall for any ordinary one. How about a bomb? No that's too simple. I need something more complex in order to bring him out. I must bring terror down on people. Yes that would bring him out. He cares for people; he won't let anyone get hurt. Now how should I hurt someone? I could kill a few people. But that would cause him to blame himself, and he would then isolate himself and never come out. No I won't kill anyone right now. I need a monster, something vile and disgusting. Who would be perfect for this job? _

_**I'm a nightmare,**_

_**A disaster,**_

_**That's what they always said,**_

_**I'm a lost cause,**_

_**Not a hero,**_

_I'm searching my data banks in my computers, for someone that I can use for this job. Let's see, show me someone horrid. Ah here we are. Hello Plasmas. _

_Yes he fits the description that I need. Ugly, vile and disgusting, this should bring my new found 'friend' out of hiding. Now to release Plasmas. 30 of my robots should do the trick. I release my robots into the public to go and free Plasmas from his prison. I'm watching on my screens now, and I wonder if my 'friend' is watching as well. _

**_But I'll make it on my own,_**

**_I've got to prove them wrong,_**

_**Me against the world,**_

_**It's me against the world,**_

_25 minutes pass and my robots have successfully taken out the guards and released Plasmas into my control. Unfortunately this hasn't triggered my 'friends' attention yet._

_It's time to up my game plan. My robots have now connected the device to Plasmas, so I can communicate with my new servant and give him orders. _

"_Plasmas, you are free now, go and do as you please, but no matter what, I want to bring this boy out of hiding. Do not kill anyone, do something to get attention, and don't go under ground, I want you to be noticed. Now go."_

_**I won't let them change how I feel in my heart,**_

**_I'm not gonna let them control me,_**

**_I won't let them shove their thoughts in my head,_**

**_And I'll never be like them,_**

_I watch my servant make his way into the city. He begins to swallow several cars, and crash through building._

"_That's perfect, Plasmas, keep doing just that."_

_I can see people running too and fro on my screens, screaming there heads off and trying to find places to hide from my monster. As I watch things un-fold, the next thing I see, are explosions scatter onto Plasmas and blow up in his face. Finally, my prey has come out to play. _

_**I got no place to go,**_

**_I got no where to run,_**

_**I'm a nightmare,**_

_**A disaster,**_

_**It's what they always said,**_

**_I'm a lost cause,_**

_**Not a hero,**_

_**But I'll make it on my own,**_

**_I've got to prove them wrong,_**

_**It's me against the world,**_

_**Me against the world,**_

"_Plasmas destroy him." I order my servant, and he complies, spitting out red matter from his mouth at the masked boy. I see him easily dodge them jumping from different directions. I see the mask he wears, it is hiding his eyes. He has a black and yellow cape on, with green gloves and pants, and a red skin tight shirt, with a large R symbol on the chest. I can see that he also has a belt, where he is bringing out several different weapons and hitting my servant with them. So his name begins with an R, interesting. The masked boy his hitting my servant with his fist, which turns out to be futile; seeing as he gets caught up in Plasmas red body. _

_**Now I'm sick of this waiting,**_

**_So come on and take your shot,_**

_**Nothing you say is gonna change me,**_

_**You can sit there and judge me,**_

_**Say what you want to,**_

_**I'll never let you win,**_

"_Let me go, you sick son of a bitch." I hear the boy yell at Plasmas. Fortunately for him that is exactly what Plasmas does. He blows in air, and blows out sending the masked boy flying out of him with red matter following. Plasmas scream's and spits out more red goop at the boy, as he lands on his back, with a grunt. Now I send my robots in to make the battle some what tougher. I want to see how far this boy will go. _

_The masked teen jumps up, and releases a cloud of smoke down at the ground, and he disappears into the smoke. My robots and Plasmas also disappear into the cloud. After waiting a few seconds I see several of my robots fly out of the smoke, robotic limbs and parts of their heads are ripped off. Electric shocks are sputtering out of them._

_**I'm a nightmare,**_

_**A disaster,**_

_**That's what they always said,**_

_**I'm a lost cause,**_

_**Not a hero,**_

_**But I'll make it on my own,**_

_**Me against the world,**_

_**It's me against the world,**_

_I hear a loud retching scream, as the smoke dissipates. When it does I see the masked boy standing up with a metal bo-staff in his hands. Plasmas is down and out, the red matter disperses to nothing and the sleeping form of a half- naked man can be seen on the ground. I smile to myself. The child defeated over a dozen of my robots and one of my servants in less than two minutes, without even breaking a sweat. _

"_Interesting." I say aloud to myself. "Very well, the next time will be harder, my 'friend,' I can promise you that." I say to the screen. _

_**I'm a nightmare,**_

_**A disaster,**_

_**It's what they always said,**_

_**I'm a lost cause,**_

_**I'm not a hero,**_

_**But I'll make it on my own,**_

_**I've got to prove them wrong,**_

_**I won't let them bring me down,**_

_**I'll make it on my own,**_

_I see the young man disappear into the dark, just as the cities police drive up to the scene. _

_I have heard of a somewhat evil group, which call themselves the High Five. I am contacting them now. I want to put this group to the test and just maybe they will be able to get my message out to this masked teen. _

_**It's me against the world. **_


	6. Hard To Find, Hard To Feel

**Lonely Paths Come Together **

**Chapter Six**

_**Two-faced,**_

_**I feel you crawling under my skin,**_

_**By the way you think yourself so kind,**_

_**You ain't,**_

"_Robin, when can I go outside?"_

_Robin looked over at her from where he sat. _

"_I don't know yet. The last attack wasn't just an accident. Someone released Plasmas into the public, that person is still out there."_

"_You think it was that man that was after me?"_

"_Most likely, so until I find him and find out who he is, I think it would be best if you stay here, okay?"_

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Hard to feel,**_

_**Especially when you're smothering me,**_

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Please someone help me,**_

"_That's fine by me, so what are doing?" Raven asked, coming over to Robin and leaning against the chair. Robin had gotten her fresh new cloths that she liked, so now she was dressed completely in white, except for the belt hanging loosely around her waist and the pin holding her cape together which was a maroon color. She had the hood of her cloak down, allowing her face to be seen._

"_Watching the city for anything out of place." Robin replied._

"_But you only go out at night, what if someone attacks the city now?"_

_**I knew when an angel whispered in my ear,**_

_**You got to get him away,**_

_**Hey little bitch,**_

_**Be glad you finally walked away,**_

_**You may have lived another day,**_

"_I would alert it to the police, and see if they can handle it. Most bad guys only attack at night, and only idiots that want to do small time robberies in plain site are stupid enough to come out in day, well the police can stop them."_

"_So what if a baby was in the middle of the street and a car was coming toward it?"_

_Robin sighed at all the questions being directed at him. It sure had gotten interesting since he had let Raven into his home. _

"_I'm sure the mother of that child wouldn't allow it to go cruising into the middle of the street."_

"_I guess that's true . . . But what if . . ." Alarms started to blare red throughout the complex. Robin got up from where he sat and went to the controls nearby. _

"_What's the matter?"_

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Hard to feel,**_

_**Especially when you're smothering me,**_

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Please someone help me,**_

"_I don't know I can't find the problem." On the largest screen located in the middle of the others, an explosion flashed that sent cars flying everywhere, glass shattered due to the extreme noise, and people started to run away screaming for help. When the smoke disappeared, three people could be seen from where Robin and Raven stood. _

_One was extremely short, and he looked to be dressed in a green jumpsuit with a back-pack and goggles on his head. The second one wore a purple and black suit, with pink hair sticking up and the last one looked liked he had spent too long in the gym; he had a black and gold suit on. _

"_Who the hell are these people?" Robin asked out loud. _

"_They don't look too friendly, what are you going to do?" Raven asked._

_Robin remained silent watching the screen intently. Robin zoomed in on the three in the middle of the street._

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Never feel,**_

_**Controlling me every step of the way,**_

_**Hard to find,**_

_**You greedy little baby,**_

"_What a cruddy city." Robin heard the smallest one say._

"_I wonder what kind of food this place has." The largest one said._

"_Lets just get the job done, and then we can have all the fun we want with this place." The girl and obvious leader of the team said to the other two. _

_Two squad cars raced down the street turning corners and stopping when they came close to the three. Robin saw 3 cops get out of the car and point weapons at them. _

"_O look, we have a welcoming committee." The leader said. "Let's give them a warm greeting." She said before raising her hands and sending bolts of pink energy at a squad car. The car exploded when the energy hit, sending an officer flying to one side. The other two began to open fire on the three, which was to no avail, when the largest of the group and clearly the stupidest, came running toward the bullets. He picked up the car and threw it into a nearby building setting off another explosion. And the shortest one sent missiles at the two remaining officers which they jumped out of the way, trying to evade the shots, but only getting knocked out in the process. _

_**Hard to find,**_

_**To find the time,**_

_**To find the time,**_

_**Hard to find the time,**_

"_I'm bored." The largest one said aloud._

"_Looks like I'll be going out in day-time." Robin said too Raven. _

"_Should I come?"_

"_No, stay here, and keep watching the screens, and call me if there are any problems, understand?"_

"_Alright."_

_Robin handed her a small communications device and walked to a small control panel on the far end of a wall, where he pushed a few buttons, and a door opened up revealing a red styled bike, with a large letter R imprinted on both sides._

"_Be careful." Raven called after Robin as he revved up the bike and took off through the exit as it opened. _

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Hard to feel,**_

_**Especially when you're smothering me,**_

_**Hard to find,**_

_**Please someone help me,**_

_**Controlling me every step of the way,**_

**In another part of the city: Underground**

_Somewhere down under, water dripped in many different puddles and holes, and a small rat scurried across the hard ground in an attempt to hide from anything bigger than it. A deep chuckling could be heard, it was coming from the masked man, who was sitting down in his chair enjoying the scene that was slowly un-folding before him. He watched as his 'friend' come out of his hiding place, leaving his hidden lair wide open for an unexpected assault. He saw the young hero ride out of the exit on a red bike. He studied the entrance as the rock doors slowly closed behind the departing hero._

"_I've got you now boy." The voice said aloud. _

_The masked man went to his robots that were standing in attention for their master. _

"_Go now, and bring back my bird. Destroy anything that tries to stop you." The voice said to his robots, and they exited quickly and quietly. The masked man sat back down and continued to watch the screens before him, with satisfaction that his plans were going exactly as he wanted. _

"_It's only a matter of time now." The voice said in the darkness. _

_**Hard to find. **_


	7. Going Under

**Lonely Paths Come Together **

**Chapter Seven**

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you,**_

**_50,000 tears I cried,_**

_**Screaming,**_

_**Deceiving, **_

_The three standing in the street heard the sound of the bike even before they saw it. The red bike rounded a corner and raced towards them._

"_Who the hell is this?" The largest one asked._

"_He's the one that the boss wants us to take down." The leader said to them. _

"_Good, I get to smash something else today." The large one said slamming his fists together. _

_The bike did a perfect skid on the side and slid to a stop. The boy in the suit took off his helmet and got off of the bike standing in full attention, ready for the first assault._

_**And bleeding for you,**_

_**And you still won't hear me,**_

_**Going under,**_

_**Don't want your hand this time,**_

_**I'll save myself,**_

"_Who are you?" Robin asked._

_The littlest one smiled at Robin. _

"_Were the High Five, and I'm Gizmo." _

"_I'm Mammoth." The largest one said._

"_And I'm Jinx, the leader you could say, and who are you?"_

_Robin ignored the question directed at him. "What do you want?"_

"_Us? We just want to play." Jinx replied._

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once,**_

_**Wake up for once,**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you,**_

_**Just when I thought I reached the bottom,**_

"_This is going to be too easy." Gizmo said, getting out his metal spider legs and moving fast toward Robin._

**Robin's home**

_Raven was still watching the screens, hoping that Robin would be alright, after all he was out-numbered. She could see the little freak that called himself Gizmo charge toward Robin, and fire some sort of yellow energy power at Robin. Robin got out his bo-staff and easily hit the enemy fire away. He did a back flip over his bike, and sent explosive boomerangs flying at the creep. The other two stood and watched with smiles on their faces. _

_Raven knew something was not right about this group; they were too calm, like they knew that they would win._

_**I dive again,**_

_**I'm going under,**_

_**Drowning with you,**_

_**I'm falling forever,**_

_**I've got to break through,**_

_**I'm going under,**_

_Raven was startled, when an explosion rocked the cave. Dirt and small rocks fell from the ceiling on to the ground. Two more explosions hit the front entrance, the large door crumbled, and a hole was blown through. Raven saw more than a dozen robots, which Robin had fought before, come bounding through the busted down door, they were fully armed. _

"_Hello my dear." A deep resounding voice came from the screens that had previously shown the battle with Robin. _

"_It's you! What do you want?"_

"_I thought I made it painfully obvious my child. All those nights you stayed up, wondering where I was and if I was watching you. Well now you don't need to wonder anymore. I told you before, you belong to me." _

_When Raven's attention was at the screens the robots made their move at the child. They grabbed her from behind, by the waist. _

_**Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out,**_

_**I don't know what's real and what's not,**_

_**Always confusing the thoughts in my head,**_

_**So I can't trust myself anymore,**_

_**I dive again,**_

"_Let me go!" She yelled at them. She managed to grab the communicator that Robin had given her earlier, from her belt. She opened it, and the connection went through._

**Robin's location**

_Robin hit Mammoth square in the chest, making him take several steps backward. Robin turned just in time to see pink energy come flying at him. He jumped into the air, the energy missing him by inches and hitting Mammoth instead. The extra large teen was sent flying back into a wall, while Robin landed skillfully on his feet. _

_**I'm going under,**_

_**Drowning with you,**_

_**I'm falling forever,**_

_**I've got to break through,**_

_**So go on and scream,**_

_**Scream at me, so far away,**_

_Just when Gizmo came at him, trying to hit him with his spider legs, Robin's communicator that was hooked on his side went off, beeping very loudly. Robin released several explosives at Gizmo, setting him off balance for a few seconds, giving Robin enough time to open his communicator. And what he saw wasn't a pretty site. _

_Raven was being held by a robot, just like the ones that he had fought before._

"_Robin!" Robin heard Raven call to him, before the robot in the background took the communicator from her hands and sent it flying, where it landed several feet away. _

"_Raven!" Robin called into his communicator, before the image died, the last thing he heard was someone laughing. _

_Pink energy was thrown at the ground where Robin stood, when he wasn't looking, causing the ground to split open. When he fell Robin let go of the communicator that had been in his hand, to grab onto the edge of the opened ground. Pain shot threw his hand, as Mammoth stepped on it, causing him to fall into the dark whole. _

_**I won't be broken again,**_

_**I've got to breathe,**_

_**I can't keep going under,**_

_**I dive again,**_

_**I'm going under,**_

_**Drowning with you,**_

_**I'm falling forever,**_

**Back at Robin's home**

"_Robin? How interesting, thank you my dear, you have answered one of the many question that haven't been answered. But of course I would love to thank you in person. But for now, sleep well, my dark bird." The masked man said, before the screen went blank._

"_What . . ." Raven didn't finish her sentence, the robot that was holding her injected a serum into her arm, it spread through out her system, Raven's eyes closed, and her body went limp in the robot's metallic arms. They walked out of the cave, returning to where there master resided. _

_**I'm going under. **_


	8. Haunting Me

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter Eight **

**Raven's P.O.V**

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

**_Suppressed by my own childish fears,_**

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave,**_

**_Your presence still lingers here,_**

_I wake up to a light flashing in my face, going back and forth, making my headache even worse. I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the pain in my head and I try to move my body, but I'm strapped down to a very uncomfortable bed. I think back to what happened, and I remember calling Robin's name, and the masked man laughing at me, before something was put into me and darkness over took me. There are foot steps coming toward me. Great, like I don't have enough problems already. I hear a door slide open, and I do my best to pretend I am asleep._

"_Are you awake my child? Open you eyes my dear."_

_Like I would wake up for you dumb ass. What is it with that child and dear thing, just great I just had to be the target of a pervert. That is just my luck. I wish you were here Robin. I sigh mentally, and try not to shiver. I can here him chuckling now. I so hate that, it is creepy beyond belief. _

"_I bet your thinking that your hero Robin will be coming to save you am I right?" I don't reply to this. "Silence won't help you in this situation. But just to take away that little hope that you have in your heart about your hero coming, my servants have done a good job in getting read of your friend." _

_I decide to break my silence, "I don't believe you." I say, I open my eyes and look directly at the man. _

_**And it won't leave me alone,**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase,**_

"_Now have I ever lied to you before? If you need proof, I have it if you would like to see it."_

"_I still wouldn't believe you. What do you want with me?"_

"_My plans for you will be revealed so enough. As for right now, I wouldn't want to lose you again."_

"_What's the matter, aren't your plans going as you want them or are you afraid Robin will come for me?"_

"_Not at all, on the contrary my plans are ahead of schedule despite the one bump in the road. Now my dear, so you won't be any trouble to me, I hope you have a good rest, and no need to worry about anything." The man said as he came over to me with a needle in his hand. _

"_I won't be the one worrying, when Robin gets here; he's going to kick your ass." _

"_You always did have courage, and I do admire that quality in you, but of course that won't help you now." He said to me, and then I feel the needle being placed in my arm, the next thing I know my eyes are closing and my vision fades to darkness again._

**Different section of the city: In the sewers**

**Robin's P.O.V**

_I can't believe I was so blind as to not see that all that was a trap. I left Raven alone, to fend for herself, I knew he would come after her again, yet I still left. How could I get myself into such a mess? She trusted me and I let her down. That masked man is behind this, if I want to get Raven back then I will have to find him. Of course I'm sure he won't make it easy, especially with those three that call themselves the High Five. I will have to get them out of the way first; hopefully they will shed some light on the where-a bout's of this man. It's my responsibility to protect Raven and that is exactly what I am going to do. _

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have,**_

_**All of me,**_

_I have another place that I built for emergencies. Although I never thought I would have to use it. I'm pretty sure no one knows about, I never did tell Raven about it. A small device on my belt starts to beep red, and I know I am getting close. I come to a place that has dirt, tall trees with vines hanging from them, and dark green ivy growing over the entrance of the door. This place is a lot smaller than the last one but it has just as good machines as the last one. In my first base I placed and hid security cameras everywhere and I connected them to here, so I should be able to see what's happening. _

_I have just disconnected the radar that would alert anyone from seeing that I am here, with one of my many passwords. I activate the security cameras to my other place, and I turn on every camera and begin to search the place, starting with the front. I can see that the door that had obviously been blown apart had been pathetically patched together. The High Five members are touching everything there hands come in contact with. The one called Gizmo is searching through my data-banks, looking at every possible file he can find, which is annoying me greatly, I turn to another camera and see the one called Mammoth is eating everything in sight, and I see the one called Jinx just come out of my library, walks into Raven's room, and moves everything, searching through all the draws and the closet for nothing in particular, before she leaves and walks around for 2 minutes before she just happens to stumble upon my room and decides to go in, she looks in my closet after searching through everything else._

"_Is this all this guy wears? Talk about no fashion." She walks out of my room, leaving everything shoved around and a mess. _

_It appears that someone disabled the security system from the outside, most likely the one that is running this show. Thankfully he didn't lock the codes with a password, giving me full access to what is mine. I am re-doing all the security there, entering new passwords and placing in new firewalls. I shut down the entire system, taking Gizmo by surprise when all the screens go black. I lock everything down, and re-boot the system, bringing it back in my control. _

_**You use to captivate me,**_

**_By your resonating light,_**

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**_

"_What is going on here?" I hear Jinx say. _

"_I don't know, the entire system just crashed on me, I can't get it back up. Someone locked me out!" _

"_Something's wrong, maybe we should call the boss." _

"_No, we can't disappoint him, we can handle this ourselves."_

"_Okay if you're sure."_

"_So what do we do Jinx?" _

"_Gizmo try and . . ." I cut her off when I activate my security system. Laser guns shoot out from the ceiling and target the three, once aimed, they open fire. Thick metal doors slam down, cutting off access to any of the tunnels, and cutting of the front entrance. The lasers have aimed correctly and are pounding the three with red laser fire. I see Gizmo jump behind the chair, and the other two were jumping around trying to dodge the in-coming fire. If this situation wasn't serous I would most likely be laughing at the scene before me. I activate the next level of the security system, and doors that were camouflaged by the walls, slid open, letting numerous amounts of robots step out, they are armed with large laser guns that they immediately raise and start firing upon the three before them. _

_Jinx tries to fire her pink energy at the wall lasers and the robots, but this was deflected by the shields that activated. Now I am extremely glad that I had spent the extra time to put in this extra security for my mechanical 'friends.' Two shots hit there mark at Mammoth making him stumble backward and fall on his ass with a grunt, he raises his arms to block the shots, but to no effect. Gizmo is trying to fire back, but laser fire, hit his pack and made it sputter and die. Now I get ready to activate my third level of security. Underneath the floor I had installed long steel chains, with an electrical designed system. I stop my robots from firing and shut down the lasers, leaving the three stunned to the spot, now knowing what will happen next._

_**Your face it haunts,**_

**_My once pleasant dreams,_**

_**Your voice it chased away,**_

_**All the sanity in me,**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

**_There's just to much that time cannot erase,_**

_I enter the passwords, and the third security level activates different spots on the floor which open, close to the three teens. The chains shoot out and clamp around the there arms and legs stopping them from moving, and jerking Jinx and Gizmo to the ground, seeing as Mammoth is already there. I boost the electrical system with energy, and start the volts at low, and send the electrical currents through the chains, shocking the three High Five members. I raise the level one notch higher, and shock them again. Gizmo is the first to black out so I shut down the current flowing through his chains. Mammoth is trying to break the chains, by pulling them from the floor. Jinx has had enough and has blacked out and I stop the flow of electricity from going to her. _

_As for Mammoth I send two more metal chains out, and wrap them around his neck and waist, pulling him flat on his back. Eventually he gets tired of fighting and stops moving, his head rolling to the side and eyes closing, and I stop the electricity from going through his body. I leave the chains on all three of them and keep the robots and lasers active in case they try to do anything, while I make my way there. I lock my second base down, and get on my red bike that had fallen with me on my last defeat. I had managed to fix it, which was easy. I take different routes, where I know no cameras have been placed, so no one knows that I am coming. _

**First base**

**Before Robin arrives**

**Jinx's P.O.V**

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have,**_

_**All of me,**_

_I can't believe we got beat so badly and easily. I use my power to break the chains around my limbs. I see that the robots are prepared to attack me at any moment, and the lasers aim toward my direction. I slowly make my way to Gizmo, when I get to him; I shake him, trying to wake him up._

"_Gizmo wake up." A moan escapes his lips, "O come on, now is not the time for a nap, wake up damn-it." I shake him harder, until his eyes slowly open._

"_I'm awake, I'm awake. What's going on?" Gizmo asks, sitting up and rubbing his head. _

"_We got beat that's what." I reply and make my way over to Mammoth, while Gizmo releases the chains on him. I un-do the chains that bind Mammoth, and I see him also slowly wake. My body is still feeling the effects, and I'm sure the others are as well. I sit on my butt, trying to clear my head, as do the other two. _

**Robin's P.O.V**

_It takes me nearly 2 hours to get my first base. I take a back entrance inside, when I get inside; I shut my bike down and go to the door that is closest to the front room. I unlock the metal door and go through. I walk into the room and see the three just now regaining their senses, Jinx is the first to stand, she sees me and raises her hands, and my robots do the same. _

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone all along,**_

"_Stand down." I give the order to them and they immediately lower their weapons, as do the laser guns on the ceiling. Jinx fires her pink energy at me, but she has gotten slow and I am able to dodge them easily. I run toward her and knock her down, just as Mammoth comes toward me. He puts his hands together in a fist and tries to crash them down on me, not succeeding though as I move out of the way. I slam my fist into his stomach, and throw two punches into his face, while Gizmo comes running at me, I do a round house kick at Mammoth's head sending him flying to the right and landing only inches from Jinx. Gizmo is trying to punch me, but only succeeds in throwing his fists around and grunting all the while. I do a few circles around him before kicking him square in the chest and sending him flying into Jinx, who was trying to stand up, but getting knocked down, when Gizmo crash lands into her. _

_10 seconds later, Gizmo pulls out something from his pocket and I get in my fighting stance again._

"_Screw this, I'm calling Slade." I hear him say. I go over to him and grab the front of his jump-suit pulling him up to face me._

"_Who is Slade?" I demand. "Is he your boss? Did he take Raven? Answer me damn-it!" I yell at him as I shake him, causing him to drop the communication device. I hear a voice from it as I look down and drop Gizmo back onto Jinx._

"_Robin, how are you?" That too calm of a voice says to me._

"_Slade." I reply as I pick up the small device._

"_It's good to finally meet you Robin. I can't tell you how much I looked forward to this conversation." Slade said placing his hands behind his back. All I can see of him is part of his mask that reflects an orange color and only shows one eye, the rest of his body is hidden in the dark. _

"_Where is Raven? If you've hurt her I'll . . ."_

"_Now, now Robin, no need to threaten me, why would I hurt what is mine?"_

"_She's not yours!"_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase,**_

"_On the contrary, yes she is. I must say, Robin, I am surprised to see you still alive. If I remember correctly, my servants were supposed to have killed you. Where are they anyway?"_

"_In-disposed at the moment, and you shouldn't underestimate me."_

"_I will keep that in mind from now on. As for Raven she is in good health." I see Slade turn his head in one direction, and gesture to something or someone off the screen. A few seconds later a robot appears and I can see it has Raven in its arms. _

"_You see Robin, I don't lie." Raven raises her head and looks at the screen. From what I can see her eyes look extremely blurry and her face is a deathly pale._

"_What have you done to her?" I demand._

"_She just woke up, she had a nice long nap, didn't you my dear? Why don't you say hello to your hero?"_

"_Robin." Raven whispers in a pained voice._

"_Raven I'm coming don't . . ." I don't finish my sentence when Slade refocuses the screen to only his face and Raven disappears off the screen. _

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have,**_

_**All of me,**_

"_Put her back on." _

"_No, she's very tired, and needs her rest. And now Robin I must say good-bye, I have many things to do."_

"_Slade if you harm a hair on her head . . ."_

"_You'll what? Would you kill me Robin? No I don't think you would." Slade's picture cuts out as the screen goes black._

"_You sick son of a bitch." I say to no one in-particular but I put the device in my belt, and order my robots to pick up the three defeated Hive members, lying on the floor. They hold them tightly as I lead them to where I have told the police to wait. _

_**But you still have all of me,**_

_**All of me. **_


	9. Save Me

**Lonely Paths Come Together**

**Chapter Nine**

**Underground**

_**Circling your, circling you, circling your head,**_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said,**_

_**Now I see the truth,**_

_**I got doubt,**_

"_What's the matter my dear? Aren't you happy that I let you see your hero?" Slade's voice smoothly said to Raven._

_She was still half out of it from the drug Slade gave her only hours before. Slade chuckled softly when no reply was given back to him, but that changed quickly when he back-handed her on her right cheek, sending her head to the side, with a red mark growing on the cheek. She only muttered a soft moan, before her head slumped down, resting her chin close to her chest. Her eyes were now half lidded and she was fading back into un-consciousness. Her breathing slowed, and her chest moved up and down more gently beneath the robots arms. _

_Her body was tired, as well as her mind, but she still believed in Robin. She had seen that he was still alive, and she knew that he would be coming for. She just had to hang on for a little while longer. _

"_What's the matter Raven? I remember someone with a defiant attitude, well I must say I am surprised, how the mighty have fallen."_

"_You're going to eat those words when Robin comes." Raven whispered._

"_My dear, Robin does not even know where we are, so how do you think he will find us?"_

"_By the locater chip he placed in my mouth when he took me too his home. He put it there incase I came into some trouble." Raven said, a small smile appearing on her face. _

_Slade turned his back toward Raven, placing his hands behind his back as well, Raven knew that he was trying to think of a way to rectify the situation that she had presented him. _

"_Even if he does find this place, do you believe he will defeat me?" _

"_I know so." Raven whispered._

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out,**_

_**See you later,**_

_**I see your fantasy,**_

_**You want to make it a reality paved in gold,**_

_**See inside,**_

_**Inside of our heads,**_

_**Well now that's over,**_

_**I see your motives inside,**_

_**Decisions to hide,**_

"_Thank you for the vote of confidence Raven." Robins voice came from out of the shadows as he walked, half of his form appeared. _

"_Robin we meet again, you seem a little tense, perhaps you would like to sit down and relax." Slade grabbed a hand-full of Ravens hair pulling her head up to look at him._

"_So you've come for her, have you? Well you won't make it out of here alive, you've been a thorn in my side for long enough." Slade said, as he hit the pressure sensitive spot on Raven's neck, making her head fall back down to her chest, unconscious. He gestured for the robot to take her away, as Slade put his arms back behind his back and walked to the middle of the room, stance relaxed._

"_Well Robin, how far will you go to get her back? Let's find out shall we?" Slade said calmly. _

_Robin ran toward Slade, arm rose prepared to hit him. He brought his arm down just as he was close, but Slade side stepped the move, grabbing Robin by the raised arm, jerking him back and hitting him the stomach making him step back, clutching at his wounded stomach. He recovered fast enough to duck and avoid the fist aimed for his head. While down close the ground, Robin spun his leg, trying to trip Slade, but he jumped into the air, and landed several feet away from Robin. _

_**Back off I'll take you on,**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone,**_

_**I know that you are wrong,**_

_**Headstrong we're headstrong,**_

_They both ran toward each other, and got caught in locked hands, both trying to gain dominance over the other. Robin succeeded first, and got the upper hand, he pushed Slade back some what and grabbed his left arm flipping him over his shoulder and tossing him into the air, but Slade did a turn and landed on his feet only to get slammed in the head with Robins foot, as he swiftly planted his foot in Slade's head, sending him flying to the side. _

_Slade jumped up on to some crates, and then jumping and landing on the machinery above. He disappeared seconds later. Robin followed suit, jumping up and taking out his bo-staff as he did so. He landed on his feet, weapon at the ready as he looked around for any sign of Slade. _

"_Robin that was viscous, dishonorable and ruthless, excellent, you are more like me than I could have imagined." While Robin listened to Slade's voice he did not hear him jump down at him. He looked up, only to see Slade's fist come crashing down on top of him, only missing by inches, as he back-flipped several times to avoid Slade but misplacing his bo-staff. _

_Slade came at him again trying to hit him but he was unable to do so, because Robin kept moving to the sides and dodging the blows. As Robin stepped back, Slade threw out his leg at Robin, but missing again as Robin turned to the side, giving Slade a chance to get up behind him and grab him by the chest, pulling him close and squeezing until he heard a sufficient crack to Robins ribs. Robin swung his legs up at Slade hitting their target, Slade released Robin as he stepped back fixing his mask. _

_Robin jumped into the air back at Slade, extending his leg out to bring it down on his head but missing when Slade, grabbed it, and swung Robin full around, throwing him in the air. Robin landed on another large metal gear, grunting as he skidded to a stop. He jumped back to his feet looking around as he did so. This time he noticed when Slade came at him again. He saw Slade jump into the air and come down on him, arm extended. Once again Robin back flipped and avoided the hit, as Slade brought it down on to the metal gear, making a large dent in it. Slade stood up again, cracking his fist as he did so. _

_**Back off I'll take you on,**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone,**_

_**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong,**_

_**I can't give everything away,**_

_**I won't give everything away,**_

"_Is this the best you can do Robin? Obviously Raven means little to you, forget about her Robin, you don't need someone to pull you down, she will just get in your way to better things."_

"_I'm not like you Slade; I don't hurt innocent children for no reason."_

"_Believe me Robin when I say that she is not innocent. If you knew how much power that child carries in her, you would want it for yourself. Raven is nothing but a weapon to be used. If you leave now, I promise that I will leave this city, and you will never see me again."_

"_But you would take Raven with you."_

"_Of course, I intend to make her my apprentice, her powers and mine combined, we could to anything. Right now her powers are little at the most, but with me, she will become more. Her powers could be used to their full extent."_

"_She's not something that you can use and then discard once you're done with her. She is a human being."  
_

"_My dear boy, I could not throw away something as strong as her. She will become my apprentice, and she will become something else. She will use her powers to what I want them to be used for. She is mine Robin, and there is nothing you can do about that, so I suggest you take my offer and leave."  
_

"_I won't allow you to use her as your own pawn Slade; her powers will grow when she chooses it, not you." Robin said and came at Slade._

"_You'll regret that decision." Slade said. Robin jumped into the air, as he came close to Slade, and did a flying round-house kick to Slade's head, missing there mark, but Robin did another and this time hit, sending Slade of the metal gear and flying down to the ground below with a loud grunt. _

"_You're going to regret that boy." Slade said as he sat up from his lying down position. He mask was cracked down the right side to the left. When Slade returned to his feet, Robin knew that he had truly pissed Slade off this time._

_**Conclusions manifest,**_

_**Your first impressions got to be your very best,**_

_**I see you're full of shit, **_

_**And that's alright,**_

_Slade came at him, throwing punches and using both legs to do double kicks at Robin's chest. Robin back flipped several times, to dodge the attacks. Slade came up fast toward him, and swung his legs out, hitting Robin in his legs knocking him over. Slade grabbed Robin's right leg and swung him around, but Robin skidded his hand across the floor turning around in the air, and used his free leg to hit Slade in the head, and making Slade release his leg. Robin turned his body in the air and landed on his hands and feet. _

_Robin stood, but Slade was already beside him, he grabbed his arm and brought Robin crashing to the ground on his back. Slade put his knee on Robin's chest pushing down painfully, causing Robin to give a shout of pain. Robin tried to breathe in air but was un-able with Slade on top of him, so he took his free hand and slammed it into Slade's head, hitting him and making his head snap to the side, giving Robin a chance to knock Slade off of him. Robin got up again, catching his breath. _

_Once recovered, Robin did another round-house kick to Slade's head, and he flew back with a loud grunt. Robin acted fast and hit Slade in the stomach while he was on his knees. When Robin was about to do it again, Slade grabbed his leg, and spun him around, jerking it and tripping Robin. He landed face forward. He rolled to the side when _

_**That's how you play,**_

_**I guess you'll get through every night,**_

_**Well now that's over,**_

_**I see your fantasy,**_

_**You want to make it a reality paved in gold,**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads,**_

_**Well now that's over,**_

_**I see your motives inside,**_

_**Decisions to hide,**_

_Slade tried to hit him. Robin got up again and took out several small explosive devices from his belt._

_Robin threw them at Slade. They landed around him, going off in several different places. Robin got out another bo-staff and ran into the smoke. He felt a swift air go by him, so he turned quickly to block the attack that was aimed for him, with his bo-staff. He knocked Slade's weapon back and swung his bo-staff around in the cloud. He heard a loud yell and knew that he had hit Slade. He waited a couple seconds trying to locate Slade again. Robin jumped into the air as Slade's weapon came down on him. He launched his own attack, and hit him again in the mask, this time sending him to his knees, as the smoke cleared, grasping the place where the part where his mask had once been. _

_Robin swung his weapon around and hit Slade again in the head, sending him flying to the side, and landing in a corner where no light reached, but this time Slade did not get up. A red alarm started to blare on and off, and a count-down began._

"_Damn it." Robin ran through a corridor, hitting the robots that came at him, before continuing. _

"_Two minutes till detonation." A computerized voice rang through out the cave._

"_Where are you Raven?" Robin said to himself. Finally coming across a large metal door with several locks on it, Robin stopped. He got out a small tool from his belt, and got to work on the door. He used a laser to melt the hinges and the locks off the door, and let it slam to the ground. He went in and saw Raven strapped down to a metal bed, he undid the straps and picked her up carefully. _

"_One minute till detonation." The computer sounded again._

"_Oh shut up." Robin said as he ran toward the exit he had made before engaging in combat with Slade._

**_Back off I'll take you on,_**

**_Headstrong too take on anyone,_**

_**I know that you are wrong,**_

_**Headstrong we're headstrong,**_

_**Back off I'll take you on,**_

**_Headstrong too take on anyone,_**

_**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong,**_

_**I can't give everything away,**_

_**I won't give everything away,**_

"_We're almost out of here Raven." Robin said to the unconscious child. As he approached the exit, he turned for a second, and he could have sworn he saw Slade standing there watching him, with his hands placed, once again behind his back, but Robin didn't stop to investigate, as the count-down ended. Robin got out just in time to jump to the side as the ground beneath exploded. Robin looked down at the sleeping Raven, and gave her a slight smile._

"_He won't hurt you again, and that's a promise." Robin whispered to her. _

**_I know, I know all about,_**

**_I know, I know all about, _**

_**I know, **_

_**I know all about your motives inside,**_

_**And your decision to hide,**_

_**You're headstrong. **_

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Songs by:**

**Green Day: Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Godsmack: Hard to find **

**Evanescence: Going under. My immortal. Whisper.**

**Simple Plan: Me against the world**

**Trapt: Headstrong**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Part Two will be out soon.**

**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**


	10. Nightmare of Truth

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Seven Years Pass**_

_**Stained,**_

_**Looking at my hands,**_

_**It's not the answer,**_

_**I'm crying and I now know,**_

The scream woke Night Wing from his sleep. He ran to Raven's room and slammed the door open.

"Raven!" He calls out.

She was sitting up in bed breathing heavily, the sweat was evident on her face, and she held the blanket tightly to her chest. She looks at Night Wing, her eyes filled with fear.

He goes over to her and sits down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest, holding her tightly. He began to hum lightly; it was a song that she had always loved. As he hummed the melody he rocked gently back and forth.

She hung on to him; eyes shut tightly hoping he wouldn't go away. After five minutes, she relaxed on his chest, her heart beat going back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Night Wing asks softly.

_**Looking up at the sky,**_

_**I search for an answer,**_

_**So free,**_

_**Free to be,**_

_**I'm not another liar,**_

_**I just want to be myself,**_

_**Myself, **_

She nods her head.

"You had another nightmare?"

"Yes, he came back Robin; he's going to hurt me." Raven whispers up at him, using his old name.

"Slade's gone Raven; I promise he won't hurt you. Your safe with me, you know that."

She nods her head softly, "Don't let him hurt me Robin." She whispers as she falls asleep.

Night Wing lays her back down and covers her with the blankets. He sits by her side the rest of the night holding her hand.

"He won't hurt you ever again Raven, I promise." Night Wing whispers softly, watching Raven's face relax to the sound of his voice.

_**Next Morning**_

"Is everything okay?" Raven asks walking into the main room in a dark blue robe, cinched tightly at the waist; she had a steaming cup of herbal tea in her hands.

Night Wing looks over at her from where he sits; he had previously been watching the screens that were in front of him, his hands folded together and a deep frown on his face.

_**And now the beat inside of me,**_

_**Is a sort of a cold breeze,**_

_**Never any feeling inside,**_

_**Around me,**_

_**I bring my body,**_

_**Carry it into another world,**_

_**I know I live …but like a stone I'm falling down,**_

"The city is still right now." Night Wing says, with a serious tone.

After a few minutes of silence Night Wing looks over at Raven again, looking at her distracted face. Her eyes had wandered off into some other world.

"He won't come back Raven." Night Wing states to her, which snaps her out of her un-seen world.

A smile spreads softly across her face, which brightens her eyes perfectly. Night Wing had always been pleased when she smiled. He did not like to see her sad, so he did his best to make sure she felt safe and secure.

"I know Robin, I know." She says softly before turning around and walking away.

Even though Robin had changed his name to Night Wing, she had never stopped calling him Robin. She was the only one that he would allow such a privilege. He had changed his suit, from the once boyish green and red, to black and blue. He had grown into a man after seven years.

Muscles now defined his arms and chest. Hair that now had grown down to his shoulders was still onyx black. His perfect features had not changed, merely aged into someone wiser, tougher and colder, a mask still hid his eyes from the world.

_**Damned, looking into the sky,**_

_**I can feel this rain,**_

_**Right now it's falling on me,**_

_**Fly,**_

_**I just want to fly,**_

He had made a vow to protect Raven no matter what and that is just what he was doing. He made sure the city was safe, and on every occasion he went back to where Slade had once resided just to make sure. He continued to hope that Slade would never come back.

He remembered the night he had saved her, as the roof crumbled and the detonation ended, he could not forget when he turned and saw the ghost of Slade standing there watching him, cold slate colored eyes glaring at him, burning into his memory.

Whenever Slade was mentioned he always doubted if he was truly telling the truth about Slade, and if he was truly dead. Nobody had ever found Slade's body, no sign that he had ever existed, except in memory. Night Wing could not deny the fact that Slade might still be out there somewhere, contemplating what he would do next, most likely planning to come after Raven again.

Night Wing always wondered if Slade was watching them whenever they went out, the hatred growing in his heart and his eyes as he zooms in on Raven's and Night Wing's faces.

"_He won't come back." _Night Wing thinks to himself, as he continues to stare seriously at the screens before him.

_**Life is all mine,**_

_**Some days I cry alone,**_

_**But I know I'm not the only one,**_

_**I see that another day is gone,**_

_**I don't want to die,**_

_**Please be here when I arrive,**_

_**Don't die…please.**_

**

* * *

Author's Note **

**In part one Raven was 10; part two she is 17**

**In part one Robin was 14; part two he is 21**

**Robin is now Night Wing from the episode "How Long is Forever?"**

**Part one was just a dream that Raven has now awoken from. **


	11. Ghost of Slade

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Let's go back,**_

_**Back to the beginning,**_

_**Back to when the earth, **_

**_The sun,_**

**_The stars all aligned,_**

It was three in the morning when Night Wing went out on patrol. The air was bone chilling as he jumped from roof tops. The streets were silent; rain had come only hours before, leaving the city in a sort of darkened and depressed state.

Night Wing had left Raven to sleep, hoping that the nightmares would leave her for at least one night. She was in constant fear that Slade would come back, she had become attached to Night Wing and did not want to see him hurt, if Slade were to come back. Nightmares plagued her every night, which Night Wing could do almost nothing about, except reassure her time and time again that Slade had died years before.

Every time he promised that, he went out to Slade's abandoned cave that had once been occupied, every night, making sure Slade existed no more, and each night when there was no sign of Slade, he could be assured that Raven was safe another night.

_**Cause perfect,**_

_**Didn't feel so perfect,**_

_**Trying to fit a square into a circle,**_

_**Was no lie,**_

_**I defy,**_

Night Wing was once again going to the abandoned cave to check up. Ten minutes later he was at the cave entrance, that had been cleared away of all debris. He stopped running to examine the surroundings. Nothing had been changed since his previous encounter with the darkened cave. He walked through the cave scanning everything with his eyes, watching for any sign of activity.

He looked at the cracked mirror that had once showed information on Night Wing and Raven, pictures that had been taken and looked at over and over again. The only thing that showed now was Night Wing's reflection.

"_Robin… it's been awhile." _A haunting voice said from behind Night Wing. "_Or should I call you Night Wing?" _

Night Wing turned in a flash, only to see nothing.

"Slade."Night Wing called but got no reply, as he walked through broken debris littered all over the ground.

"_Now, now Robin, you always were impatient, I didn't know you missed me so much." _

_**Let the rain fall down,**_

_**And wake my dreams,**_

_**Let it wash away my sanity,**_

_**Cause I want to feel the thunder,**_

_**I want to scream,**_

_**Let the rain fall,**_

_**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean,**_

"Hell would have to freeze over before I missed you." Night Wing retorted in a cold tone of voice.

Night Wing heard that all too familiar chuckle come from the ghost that was lurking around somewhere.

"_It's been too long Robin, seven years correct? I must say you have grown into something different. I'm impressed." _Slade said with his regular smooth and calm voice.

"Why have you come back? I saw you die."

"_The mind can sometimes play cruel tricks on oneself Robin." _

"So are you just some trick in my mind, just a nightmare that I'll wake up from?"

"_No Robin, I am very real, I can assure you on that. Oh and Robin you shouldn't make promises to Raven that you can't keep, it might break her fragile heart."_

_**I'm shedding,**_

_**Shedding every color,**_

_**Trying to find a pigment of truth,**_

_**Beneath my skin,**_

Night Wing's hands clutched at his side as he grinded his teeth together.

"_I never excepted to see you so grown up Robin." _Slade whispered behind Night Wing as he came up behind him, grabbing his shoulders. Night Wing reacted fast, spinning around and hitting nothing but air.

"_Now that's not a nice thing to do Robin, you wouldn't want someone to get hurt now would you?"_

"You're the only one that's going to get hurt Slade."

"_Interesting threat Robin, I do hope you intend to keep it." _Slade's voice faded out.

"Slade?" Night Wing said, jumping up on different objects, looking for Slade.

"_Until next time Night Wing." _Slade's said, a low chuckle sounding through out the cave, and then disappeared to nothing.

_**Cause different,**_

_**Doesn't feel so different,**_

_**And going out is better,**_

_**Then always staying in,**_

_**Feel the wind,**_

Night Wing stood in the same place for a couple minutes contemplating what to do next, his communicator started to buzz on his waist.

"Are you okay Robin?" Ravens voice asked through the communicator. The look on her face told Night Wing that she had just awoken, and she was concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm coming back now." Night Wing said and said his good-byes to her before walking out of the cave and into the night air.

_**Let's go back,**_

_**Back to the beginning. **_


	12. Break

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny **_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**I cannot take this anymore,**_

_**I'm saying everything I've said before,**_

_**All these words they make no sense,**_

"Still no sign of Slade?"

"I promised he was gone didn't I Raven?"

She sighs, "Yes."

"I keep my promises."

"Okay…are you going out again tonight?"

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?"

Night Wing looks at her, "Not tonight, some idiots have been threatening me, I don't want you to get hurt, so once I handle this matter we can go back to our old routine."

"Be careful then." She replies and turns away.

_**I find bliss in ignorance,**_

_**Less I hear the less you'll say,**_

_**But you'll find that out anyway,**_

_**Just like before…**_

"I'm not done with you yet Slade." Night Wing whispers to himself as he leaves the cave, heading back to the last location Slade was.

As he comes to the entrance his communicator buzzes.

"_Robin, it's so good to see you again."_

"Slade, where are you?"

"_Not far from you, if you want to see me face to face, follow the map. I'll see you soon Robin."_ Slade says before cutting of the connection and a map with an icon with the letter S begins to beep on a certain location.

On arriving to the location the map fades out, and Night Wing is standing at the edge of a forest. He walks in searching the trees for Slade.

_**Everything you say to me,**_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge,**_

_**And I'm about to break,**_

_**I need little room to breathe,**_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**_

_**And I'm about to break,**_

As he walks deeper, it begins to rain soaking the ground and causing the wind to kick up and to become cold. An eerie feeling comes over Night Wing as he walks.

"_I didn't think you were ever going to make it." _Slade stated from behind Night Wing. He slowly turns around, but once again no one is there.

"Why don't you stop hiding Slade? Or are you to afraid?" Night Wing asks up into the darkness.

"_What is there to fear? Or rather who is there to fear? You are nothing Robin, just a constant thorn that does not seem willing to leave from my side." _Slade's voice appears from behind a tree. His hands were in their traditional place, behind his back. He stopped fifteen feet away from Night Wing gazing calmly at him with his one eye.

"So you're still after Raven then." Night Wing states in an equally calm voice.

"_Hmmm," _Slade puts his hand on his mask where his chin would be, "_But of course," _Slade says putting his hand out in mid air in gesture, "_Raven however can wait for me, there is something else that I want, or should I say someone else." _

_**I find the answers aren't so clear,**_

_**Wish I could find a way to disappear,**_

_**All these thoughts they make no sense,**_

**_I find bliss in ignorance,_**

_**Nothing seems to go away,**_

_**Over and over again,**_

_**Just like before,**_

"Oh really and who might that be?"

"_My, my Robin, you see I have been watching you for almost two years now, I've watched you grow, become a sort of surrogate father or brother to Raven, which if I may add, I am quite pleased that you have taken such good care of my bird."_

"You know Slade; I've become quite bored with you, so why don't you just die!" Night Wing says as he charges toward Slade.

He thrust out his fist toward Slade, but only ends up hitting the tree.

"_Too slow Robin, you always were." _Slade's voice appeared from a tree, above Night Wing.

He jumps up to Slade's level, kicking up with he legs, aiming for Slade, but he jumps to an opposite tree, jumping from branch to branch, while Night Wing follows. He pulls out his trusty bo-staff crashing it down on the branches where Slade lands.

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you,**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you,**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**And I'm about to break,**_

"_Shouldn't you be home playing nurse with Raven?" _Slade's voice echoes to him as he dodges another attack. _"If you're not careful, something bad might happen."_

"What have you done Slade?"

"_I'm not going to reveal my plans just yet Robin, just know that there's something I want from you and no matter how much you fight me, you will lose to me."_

"I won't let you hurt Raven."

"_It's touching to me to know how much you two care for each other." _Slade states and puts his hand over his "heart." _"But let me assure you, you two won't be going on a date anytime soon."_

"Tell me what your planning Slade!" Night Wing yells and throws several explosive disks at Slade.

"_Patience is a virtue Robin, something that I intend on teaching you. Until next time Night Wing." Slade states again. _

_**And I'm about to break,**_

_**I need a little room to breathe,**_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,**_

_**And I'm about to break.**_

_**

* * *

Author's Note**_

_**There will be some changes to the story in the upcoming chapters, between Night Wing and Slade, plus Raven. Slade changes his plans shifting from Raven to Night Wing. **_

_**Anyway I do believe that I will be adding the other Titans in later chapters and the pairing still holds as Robin and Raven, not Slade and Robin, just so there in no confusion. **_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **_


	13. Worry

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

_**Desperate for changing,**_

_**Starving for truth,**_

_**Closer to where I started,**_

_**Chasing after you,**_

_What does Slade want? _Night Wing thinks to himself. He is currently in his private room, looking at information and pictures that he had collected of Slade over the years. Different questions always plagued his mind on the matter of Slade.

Where is he now? Is he watching? What are his plans? Why does he do this? Why does he hurt people? What does he look like? One of the biggest questions that Night Wing still goes crazy over, to find out is who is Slade? He had never found this small detail out. No information was ever listed on the insane villain. It's like he had personally come up from Hell to torture Night Wing and Raven.

_What's your next move Slade? _Night Wing asks another mental question to himself.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you,**_

**_Letting go of all I've held on to,_**

_**I'm standing here until you make me move,**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you,**_

It was like a game of chess with Slade, he makes a move; don't know where he will though. He usually makes a crippling move that leaves the other player left with no other option but to surrender or make a move that would cause more trouble.

The trick was to find the next place that would be taken. Would he manipulate a few of the other player's pawns into doing something or going somewhere, or would he strike to the heart, getting read of the King and Queen.

It was always extremely hard to keep one step ahead of Slade.

_He will come after me, I know that much, his plans have changed for sure. Why does he want me though? Not like I could do anything for him. Raven would have been a better choice, but she also has grown in her powers and it just might prove to be too difficult for Slade to control her. As for me, I have no powers, what could be so appeasing about me that Slade wants? _Night Wing was left to wonder, as a knock came to the door, which he went and answered.

"Thought you might be hungry, so I made dinner." Raven stated standing in front of the door.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking,**_

_**Completely incomplete,**_

_**I'll take your invitation,**_

_**You take all of me now,**_

"Thank you Raven, yes I guess I am a little bit hungry."

He followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table while she got the food.

"You've been in that room for awhile, is everything okay?"

Night Wing wouldn't tell her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Great just great." Night Wing replied as Raven came over with plates which she set down on either side of the table. After she put food on the plates she sat down herself. Night Wing watched as she moved the food around her plate, just staring at it.

"I'm sure your cooking isn't that bad." Night Wing stated letting some humor come into his voice, which caught her attention and she looked up.

"Robin, you don't have to hide the truth from me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Night Wing stopped eating and set his fork down looking into Raven's eyes.

_**I'm living for the only thing I know,**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go,**_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into,**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you,**_

"It's Slade isn't it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You've become more serious than usual, you lock yourself in that room for hours and you don't talk. I've seen the look on your face before. When Slade abducted me and I saw your face on the screen, you had the same exact look you just had when I knocked on your door. I went in there Robin, I know its Slade."

"I told you not to go in there."

"That's not the point! If you knew Slade was back why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked almost yelling at Night Wing, she was standing now, both hands placed flat on the table.

Night Wing knew that she probably felt betrayed.

"I was trying to protect you."

_**There's nothing else to lose,**_

_**There's nothing else to find,**_

_**There's nothing in the world,**_

_**That could change my mind,**_

_**There is nothing else,**_

_**There is nothing else,**_

_**There is nothing else,**_

"You sure do have a funny way of protecting me."

"I didn't want you to worry alright, I said everything will be handled and it will. I always keep my word."

"You promised Slade wouldn't come back!"

"I thought he had died, I'm sorry alright. He won't hurt you Raven, I won't let him." Night Wing stated to her standing up himself.

"Don't you understand? I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you, I don't want him to hurt you Robin, your all I have." Tears began to fill her eyes and fall down her face which surprised Night Wing, for it was un-common to see Raven ever cry.

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

She wasn't as tall as him; her head came up a little past his shoulders and she was very light.

_**Desperate for changing,**_

_**Starving for truth,**_

_**Closer to where I started,**_

_**Chasing after you, **_

"Shhhhh, it's alright, he won't hurt me." Night Wing said, lowering his head to rest on hers.

After a few minutes she got her tears under control and she lifted her head up to look at Night Wing.

"…I…I love you Robin." Raven whispered to him before softly pressing her lips to his. He returned the kiss a few seconds later, putting his hand behind her head, tilting her head and giving him more access to her mouth.

He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly opened for him and he explored her mouth with his tongue, he heard her moan softly as he did this.

A few minutes later they were in his room on the bed.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you,**_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto,**_

_**I'm standing her until you make me move,**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you,**_

_**Dark Hideout**_

_The cave was dark and the air was extremely brisk, but the man, if one could call him that, did not take notice to any of this, fore he was too caught up in the screens before him to notice anything. The screens gave a clear view of Night Wing and Raven kissing. _

"_That's it Robin, treasure your moments with her while you can. When I get my hands on you, those moments won't last for long. I'm going to turn your world upside down, make every moment, from the time you wake up to the time you fall asleep a living nightmare. My plans are already working perfectly, it's my move Robin, and I hope you're ready." Slade stated to the screens that showed Night Wing as he switched them off. _

"_It's only a matter of time now." Slade stated softly. _

_**Just hanging by a moment,**_

_**Hanging by a moment,**_

_**Hanging by a moment,**_

_**Hanging by a moment here with you. **_

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too crappy. Raven rarely shows emotion so I thought it would be nice to make her cry in this chapter. **

**If anyone was wondering part one did actually happen to Raven, she just has nightmares about the whole ordeal. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	14. Deal with the Devil 1

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe,**_

_**Sometimes I need you to stay away from me,**_

_**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know,**_

_**Somehow I need you to go,**_

Night Wing had allowed Raven to go outside for an hour while he watched her on the screens in front of him. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with her going outside with Slade on the loose, but she had begged him, saying that she wanted to go pick up a few things that she desperately needed. Night Wing had allowed it as long as she got back within the allotted time or he would come and carry her back, even if she didn't have all that she wanted.

Night Wing turned from the screens looking around the cave, noticing how dark and quite it was. He remembered being in Slade's 'home' if that was what it could be called. He remembered the grinding of the gears, the eeriness of the place. It was a place that seemed haunted by nightmares that never left. And with Slade there it just made the place feel all the more dark and dangerous.

"_That was quite generous of you Robin."_

Night Wing turned around and saw his Slade. "You're right on queue." Night Wing said as he brought his eyes to focus on the picture in front of him.

Slade was sitting down, very relaxed which always vexed Night Wing, his elbows rested on the arms of the stone chair, is hands were folded close to his face, and only half his mask could be seen from the darkness. The part that showed was where his one eye was located.

Slade was an individual of the darkness, a dark and dangerous threat that was something that needed to be removed or hazardous things would happen. It seemed to Night Wing that Slade was something of an echo…an echo of something that was seen and never forgotten. He was a horror that one could behold and fear. One look or one gesture could send shivers to the body. He could stop ones heart in an instant; cast a dark fear over anyone. Slade always played a game of chess for life, observing the moves and learning the strategies. He would wait for some time before making his move and then move in slowly, taking down every thing that stood in his way, one by one. He was a symbol that was haunting in many ways.

_**Don't stay,**_

_**Forget our memories,**_

_**Forget our possibilities,**_

_**What you were changing me into,**_

_**Don't stay,**_

It nearly sent shivers down Night Wing's back, to know that Slade was most likely smiling under that mask, a cruel, cynical smile.

"_I didn't think you would leave her for a minute."_

"She needs some space sometime. Don't try anything on her Slade."

"_And if I did? Would you be there to rescue her? Your not very good at 'killing' me, you have no idea where I am or what I have in mind, so you can't exactly threaten me, and actually keep it Robin."_

"You underestimated me once before, if I were you, I wouldn't do it again."

"_True enough. Now why don't we get down to business?"_

"What are you planning Slade?"

**_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well,_**

_**Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself,**_

_**Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know,**_

_**Somehow I need to be alone,**_

"_Hmmm…How much do you care for Raven?" _

"You know how much I care for her, now what are you talking about?"

"_Raven has come into some what of an accident."_

"An accident?"

"_Yes…Raven would not remember fore she was unconscious at the time, seven years ago. I injected her with a deadly serum, that when activated her insides would slowly, painfully be eaten away…bit by bit."_

"That was a dirty trick Slade; tell me how to get red of it from her system."

"_Now my dear boy, why would I want to do that?"_

"How about we make a deal then?"

"_Hmmm…what did you have in mind?"_

_**I don't need you anymore,**_

_**I don't want to be ignored,**_

_**I don't need one more day of you wasting me away,**_

_**I don't' need you anymore,**_

"You're now fixated on me, you can have me."

"_And what do you want in return Robin? Raven I assume?"_

"Forget about her, leave her alone from now on and I'll do what you want."

"_Interesting proposal Robin, but how can I be sure that you keep your word?"_

"Not like I can actually trust you either."

"_True…but you see Robin, I can kill Raven in an instant and there would be nothing you could do. What I'm saying is you have no choice but to abide by my wishes. So what do you have to say to that?"_

Night Wing remained quite for a little while.

"How can I be sure that you won't hurt Raven?"

"_Well now if I killed her, how would I control you?"_

"If you lay a finger on her…"

Slade raised his hand in a halting gesture, _"No need to worry Robin, if you keep doing as I say, Raven can live her life to its full extent, without you of course."_

"What do you want me to do?"

"…_Well we simply must meet, to discuss this further Robin. There is that abandoned warehouse down by the bay. Be there at 3:00 A.M tomorrow morning. I'm sure you know the place; you searched for me numerous times there." _Slade softly chuckles, "_I do hope you'll honor me in showing up Robin, it would be such a bore if you didn't, well a bore for me anyway, I do believe Raven would think the time to be more painful." _The screen cut off and Slade's image disappeared.

_**Night Wing's P.O.V**_

_If I get out of this in one piece, Raven won't be the only one having nightmares. That voice of his is so calm and so…out of this world. It's like with every word he taunts me, he thinks that just because he has Raven under his control he can stop me from do something to him. _

_God damn that voice, it rings over and over in my mind. That menacing chuckle he always gives me when he knows that I'm caught in something that I can't get out of. The way he looks at me, something between and hate and something else that I can't figure out. There is so much that I want to know about Slade, but everything that I do know, everything that I want to know, I just want to forget. I wish Slade didn't exist; I just want to forget about that look of pure darkness in his eye. _

_**With no apologies,**_

_**Don't stay,**_

_**Don't stay. **_

_**

* * *

A/N**_

_**I hope I wasn't too confusing with what I wrote about Slade. I was trying to convey a sense that a haunting and dark aura surrounded Slade, something that was out of this world. Hope that makes sense.**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	15. Deal with the Devil 2

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Fifteen **_

_**The irritation we're pretending not to show,**_

_**Has replaced the motivation,**_

_**That I had not long ago,**_

_**I know that,**_

Night Wing had made sure Raven came back safely from her outing.

"Are you going anywhere tonight?" She asked.

"Most likely." Was the answer she got. "I want to make sure Slade won't try anything."

"What if he comes for you?"

"I'm not that little boy anymore." Night Wing told her and a smile barely reached his lips.

"You're more of a full grown man." She told him lightly kissing him on the lips. "Good kisser too." She walked away with a light smile on her face.

"He won't hurt you Raven." Night Wing whispered under his breath watching Raven go about her business.

After about two hours of getting everything ready, it was night-time. He began to search for Raven and found her in their bedroom, lying on the bed reading. Once they had become intimate with each other they had decided to share rooms, and Night Wing didn't mind. It gave him a chance to spend more time with Raven and get a chance to keep her safe at night.

_**I don't ever want to be the one,**_

_**To make you forget it,**_

**_I don't ever want to make you resent it,_**

**_I never want to be the one to make you repress it,_**

_**I don't ever want to be, **_

"What are you reading?"

"Angels & demons by Dan Brown, very good book actually." She replied and Night Wing went over to her, leaning over her and putting his hand on her stomach, reading what the cover of the book said.

"Before The DA Vinci Code was broken, the world lay at the mercy of Angels & Demons…hmmm… sounds interesting. When your finished with it, tell me, I want to read it."

"Okay." She said turning her eyes back to the book. Night Wing leaned his head down, pulled her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss as he intensified it.

He removed the black robe that surrounded her body felt his gloved hands across her soft body. She arched her body up to him when he made contact with her breast. He kissed down her jaw and neck, kissing her breast. She moved herself closer to his mouth, moving her hands through his long hair, loving the feel of him.

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I don't know where we lost control,**_

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I know that I am all alone,**_

He sucked gently on her, making sure she enjoyed herself. He pulled away and removed his cloths, leaving his mask on though. He had never showed anyone even Raven his eyes. He felt naked without his mask, even if he really was naked.

He moved back down to her, taking her mouth into a heated kiss, which she did enjoy thoroughly. He spread her legs and entered her slowly, and she gasped at the contact. He thrust in faster after awhile letting her move up against him, once she was used to him inside her. She was moaning now and Night Wing loved to hear it.

He kissed her breast as she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to her.

Five minutes later he had released and pulled away from her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He tossed the book on the nearby table and covered them both with the blanket.

"Did I hurt you?" Night Wing asked he was always concerned that he might break her if he did anything too hard.

"No you didn't. I enjoyed myself." She said still out of breath.

It was 10:00 now and Night Wing was trying not to count down the minutes until he had to go to the docks to meet Slade.

_**Interrogation has replaced the trust we had,**_

_**Your misguided accusations,**_

_**Helping me to turn my back,**_

_**I know that, **_

"Are you tired sweetheart?"

"Mmmm…yes." She breathed, getting comfortable on the bed. Her back was against Night Wing's chest and his arm was draped over her waist holding her tightly to him.

"Go to sleep love." He whispered to her.

"But my book, I want to finish the chapter." She stated. "It's a good book."

"Maybe tomorrow, please go to sleep Raven." He asked trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"Okay…is everything alright?"

"I just don't want you tired in the morning, can't be tired, it makes you sluggish through out the day."

_**I don't ever want to be the one,**_

_**To make you divide it,**_

_**I never want to be the one to make you deny it,**_

_**I never want to be the one to make you deprive it,**_

_**I don't every want to be, **_

"I didn't know you were a doctor." She stated laughing gently but closed her eyes allowing sleep to over take her.

_**Two hours till the meeting**_

Night Wing stayed awake the entire time, listening to Raven breathe gently. She had never been one to snore, so that was partly a relief, although Night Wing didn't mind one way or another.

He gently moved away from her, trying not to wake her, he pulled the covers comfortably around her so she was warm and didn't automatically sense the absence of his presence. He quickly got dressed, fixing his mask and going to the room where his weapons were stored. He filled the belt with some of his strongest weapons to take on Slade. He had no real idea what he would do. If he could force the antidote to what was in Raven out of Slade, than maybe he wouldn't have to do much.

But if it didn't work out that way, he probably should have dug his early grave.

Once his belt was complete he went back to his room and lightly kissed Raven on the forehead. He went to the desk drawer, opened it and pulled out a small picture of Raven she had taken of herself on his birthday. He put it safely in his belt for later reviewing. He gave one last kiss to Raven and left the cave, taking his now blue and black speed bike with him.

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I don't know where we lose control,**_

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I know that I am all alone,**_

He sped through the streets, taking the ally ways to the docks. It took him twenty minutes to get to his destination. He parked the bike on the side of the building making sure it was on lock down.

It was now 1:45 in the morning; Night Wing had come early for a reason. He wanted to see if he could get an advantage over Slade. He went inside the building, watching the stacks of metal, and the long bars that held the building together. The place was still dark as it was outside. Night Wing didn't mind however.

"_Your early Robin, I wasn't expecting you till three." _Slade said from above him on the metal bars that held the place up.

"Well I'm here now."

"_You're obviously trying to find something to use against me." _Night Wing heard Slade land to the floor softly, almost like a cat, but deadlier. He walked out from the shadows, hands placed behind his back again. _"But that won't work Robin." _

"Alright…so now what?"

"_I thought it was clear to you before that I now control you, through Raven's life of course." _

"I'm getting tired of your games Slade. Why do you want me?"

_**I though that we would find our way,**_

_**I thought our life would be okay,**_

_**I thought that you believed in me,**_

_**But now it seems so far away,**_

"_Because I can Robin…you should feel proud. Out of all the people I could have had, I chose you. You should congratulate yourself, about being my new apprentice."_

"That's it? I'm not a boy anymore Slade, I don't need a teacher."

"_Oh I know that, you're far from being a boy, but there are some things that I want to straighten up with you."_

"And those things would be?"

"_I see some rough spots about you that I don't like and that I intend on correcting."_

"And your going to threaten me with Raven until you straighten me out is that right?"

"_Very good Robin, you're catching on."_

"If I don't want to obey, and I decide to kill you instead, with the added bonus of saving Raven."

_**The life we knew before is gone,**_

_**There is no compromising,**_

_**The life you save will be your own,**_

_**To find your inner senses,**_

_**To find your inner senses, **_

"_Those new gadgets you put into your belt won't help you here." _Slade raised his hand and a control came sliding out, the button barely an inch away from his thumb. _"If you make one wrong move that I don't like, you will return home, to find your dead girl friend." _

Night Wing gritted his teeth, "Fine so you have me there."

"_That's good Robin." _Slade said coming closer to Night Wing, until he was only a foot from him.

They were the same height now, and they look each other in the eye. Night Wing wasn't as buff as Slade, more thinner, but still had muscle to back up threats when made, and plus people could see his face, minus his eyes and it wasn't a bad site at all, he had a strong jaw line, his nose melded perfectly with his face and the long black hair made him even more sexier, making Raven a very lucky girl.

"What are you doing?"

"_I wouldn't want you to know where my lair is located now would I? So obey and Raven will live to see the morning." _Slade told him and injected a serum into Night Wing's neck, it slowly ran through his system, shutting everything down, and making him collapse. Slade didn't bother to catch him, but he did pick him and walked back into the shadows with his new prize.

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I don't know where we lost control,**_

_**It's the beginning of the end,**_

_**And I know that I am all alone.

* * *

**_

**_A/N_**

**_I hope the sex scene wasn't too explict, I wanted to get a little more romance into their relationship before moving on with Slade. _**

**_The book Angels & Demons by Dan Brown is a real book and also very good._**

**_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _**


	16. I Won't Become Just Like You

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**I could be mean,**_

_**I could be angry,**_

_**You know I could be just like you,**_

Raven woke to an empty bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Night Wing's arms comfortably. Raven knew that he sometimes got up early, so she was not concerned. She got up and went to the shower. She turned the hot water on and brushed her teeth while it warmed up.

Fifteen minutes later, she was cleaned and dressed. She went in search for Night Wing. She searched every room and all the computer screens to see if he was patrolling the city. She had no luck in finding him. She found his bike missing as well and tried to locate it with the radar. She picked up the small blue dot and found it to be at the docks.

"_Why would he be there?" _She thought to herself. She didn't wait to do anything, she left automatically. She flew over the buildings watching for any activity that might give her any hint as to what Night Wing was doing. She flew to the docks and landed as soon as she saw his blue and black bike. It was parked next to an old warehouse.

Raven cautiously went in, looking around for anything out of place. Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing looked damaged and there was no sign that there had been a fight. Something caught her eye in the middle of the large room, so she walked there. She looked down and saw herself. It was a small picture of herself that she had taken for Night Wing, so that he could carry it with him, when she was not around.

_**I could be fake,**_

_**I could be stupid,**_

_**You know I could be just like you,**_

"Are you here Robin?" She called but got no reply, just the echo of her own voice. She retrieved the picture from the ground and looked at it. She knew that he had been here but was here no longer. Where he went she had no idea, and this worried her.

_**Slade's Lair**_

"_Isn't it sweet Robin? My little bird came to check up on you. So sad that she won't be able to find you."_

"Quit calling me that, my name is Night Wing."

"_Touché Robin, no need to get worked up over such a small matter." _

Slade had placed electric wrist bands securely around both of his wrists. In the occurrence that Night Wing was to disobey or not please Slade, he would get a large shock that would go through his body. Not like he would of course, since Slade still had control over Raven. Night Wing was still in his suit, thankfully. But that would change soon, according to Slade that is. Night Wing remained calm in the situation although he was seething on the inside for how Slade had manipulated Raven and him so well.

Night Wing could now see Raven bending over to retrieve the picture that Slade had most likely taken from his belt and left on the ground for her to find.

"_Don't look so glum Robin, as long as you obey me, she will be fine." _

_**You thought you were standing beside me,**_

_**You were only in my way,**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you,**_

"You wish for me to trust you?"

The reply was a low chuckle from Slade. _"That is another thing that we have in common…no trust."_

"I am nothing like you Slade, you hurt people, I save them."

Slade turned from the screen to look at Night Wing. Night Wing could just imagine the smile that was on his face right about now, with what he just stated.

"_You may think that we have nothing in common, but soon Robin, soon, you will see that we are so much more the same, than you think." _

Night Wing did not reply, he was still trying to figure Slade out. He had no idea where he was going in that insane mind of his.

"Why do you do this Slade? Why do you hurt people?"

Slade placed his hand on his chin, in a gesture of thinking, "_Because I can, that's why." _

"That's it? That's the only reason you have?"

_**I could be cold,**_

_**I could be ruthless,**_

_**You know I could be just like you,**_

"_Also because I like it, when I want something I take it. It's as simple as that Robin." _

"Nothing is that simple." Night Wing murmured under his breath. Night Wing turned his eyes to the screen and saw Raven heading out of the warehouse.

"_Your beliefs are false Robin, some part of you knows that I am right. You know that you are just like me. You are cold and ruthless, you wish to hurt people. It is only on a whim that you decided to take Raven in. You took Raven in for her powers, you wanted them for yourself as I do. Do not deny that fact."_

"You've deluded your thinking Slade, in believing that I am like you. You are pathetic Slade." For this retort, Night Wing was back handed across the face. His head was sent backwards but he did not fall down.

"_Do not back talk me boy."_

"I see you can't accept the truth Slade." Night Wing knew that he was pushing it with his words, but for some reason he could not stop. He built up the anger and hatred for so long, he could not hold it back any longer. "You say all these things, but you are nothing. You are weak and despicable. You are nothing but dirt Slade." As the words left his mouth, he was hit backwards into a wall, knocking the breath from him. He landed on his hands and knees, somewhat kneeling before Slade.

_**I could be weak,**_

_**I could be senseless,**_

_**You know I could be just like you,**_

"_That tongue of yours is going to get your girl friend killed."_

Night Wing growled under his breath, realizing that Slade's words were true.

"_I believe its time for your first lesson boy." _Slade said, coming over to where Night Wing was getting up. Slade grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, to face him. _"When I said that you were mine, I meant it in every way Robin." _

Slade slammed Night Wing's head back against the wall rendering him unconscious. He let him now slide to his back, blood smearing on the wall behind him. Slade dragged Night Wing to a steel room, which was empty. He threw him in and came in himself. He took a knife from one of his pouches and proceeded to cut Night Wing's suit open. He kept his mask on for the moment, fore he wanted to see the look on his face when he removed it.

_**On my own,**_

_**Cause I can't take liven with you,**_

_**I'm alone,**_

_**So I won't turn out like you want me to,**_

Slade ripped the suit off and took them out of the room, burning them. He left Night Wing with nothing but his black boxers and mask on. Slade looked down at Night Wing's body and let his eyes travel over the muscle that now defined the man that once had been a boy. Night Wing had been right, the name Robin no longer fit him. He was not that boy that he once was, no he was now a treasure that Slade would enjoy breaking.

Slade smirked behind the mask, at what he would do the "boy" tomorrow. For now he would have to get Night Wing's new suit ready. The suit would show who was the master in this game.

_**I could be mean,**_

_**I could be angry,**_

_**You know I could be just like you.**_


	17. Alone Forever More

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Seventeen **_

_**This is me forever,**_

Night Wing woke with his head aching and his body soar. He lifted himself from the floor and noticed that he was naked besides the fact that he had on his black boxers. There were some bruises on his perfect form that throbbed, as well as his head.

The room was completely dark and extremely cold. Night Wing did not take notice to this fore he was already used to it before. Living with Batman had its advantages.

Night Wing felt his way along the wall until he came to a large steel door. He put his ear against it, but heard nothing, so he came to the conclusion that it was sound proof. He went and sat in a corner, stretching his legs out and resting his head.

Night Wing thought of what Slade was doing right now, planning his next move most likely, that's if it wasn't planned out already. He wondered what Slade would do to Raven, if anything. Slade had come after him after all. Night Wing hoped that Raven would not worry about him too much, if Night Wing beat Slade once before he could do it all over again.

The only thing that truly concerned him, is if he did decide to take on Slade, what would happen to Raven?

Night Wing immediately stood when he heard the lock to the door unwind and it creaked open, shedding a partial amount of light into the room, so Night Wing could see the form of Slade.

"_You're awake, good." _

"I'm surprised you took notice." Night Wing was up against the wall a second later.

_**One of the lost ones,**_

_**The one without a name,**_

_**Without an honest heart as compass,**_

"_I am going to teach you how to respect me."_

"There's nothing to respect Slade."

Slade landed his fist into Night Wing's stomach.

"_You should be grateful I chose you." _Slade stated as he pulled Night Wing by the arm into the middle of the room. Slade went behind Night Wing and hit him in the back with his fist, sending Night Wing to his knees with a grunt. _"This is your punishment boy, but you never know…you just might like it." _Slade stated with amusement in his voice.

Slade pulled him back up by the arm, and pulled two chains down from the ceiling that Night Wing had not noticed till now. Night Wing did not fight as Slade chained him up, so his arms were locked in the chains and his body was an inch off the ground.

Night Wing heard Slade's words while he was adjusting to the pain in his back. He struggled to get comfortable in the position, and wondered what Slade would do next. He gasped when he felt a long, sharp pain in his back and he realized Slade had just whipped him. He felt the same burning sensation again as Slade brought the whip down. He felt his warm blood slide down his back. Night Wing bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.

The whip lashed painfully into his back several more times before Slade stopped. He did not fade into the darkness, but made sure to keep his eyes open and to not give Slade the pleasure of hearing him scream.

_**This is me forever,**_

_**One without a name,**_

_**These lines the last endeavor,**_

_**To find the missing lifeline,**_

"_You are quite stubborn my boy, but don't worry you won't have too for long." _Slade said and came around to the front of Night Wing. He ran his hands down Night Wing's chest stopping at his stomach where he swiftly planted his fist into, making Night Wing grunt and the chains to move his body.

Slade smirked behind his mask, as he cut Night Wing's boxers from his body, till he was now completely naked before Slade.

"_You must truly care for Raven, if you will endure this kind of humiliation." _

"Burn in hell Slade."

Slade grasped Night Wing's manhood roughly and squeezed roughly, making him hiss in pain and surprise.

"_Do you like that Robin? Raven never did this to you, you should be grateful."_

"She's not a psychopath like you."

"_I'm hurt Robin, and I thought you liked my treatment." _Slade stated, gently stroking Night Wing, but released him when Night Wing did not respond like he wished him too.

Slade released Night Wing from his chained bondage, and watched him fall pleasantly to the ground on his hands and knees. Slade grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head up to face him.

"_I'm going to teach you not to disrespect me, and maybe this time you'll learn." _Slade stated as he released Night Wing's hair, and straightened up. He unbuckled the lower half of his clothing and shoved Night Wing to his elbows.

"_You better hope Raven will be grateful for this." _Slade said as he plunged into Night Wing painfully, causing him to shout out in pain, not able to hold it in any longer.

_**Oh how I wish,**_

_**For soothing rain,**_

_**All I wish is to dream again,**_

Twenty minutes passed, and Slade had finally finished with Night Wing. He gave him a last kick to the stomach and walked out of the room, closing and locking the steel door behind him.

Night Wing lay on his side, having fallen there once Slade had finished his "punishment." Night Wing was still awake, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His back was stinging and he could feel the blood drying on his back. His ass was torn and blood was also drying on his thighs. His body was bruised and his pride was hurt more than his body was.

Night Wing slowly crawled over to the corner of the room and wrapped his arms around his legs, he fell asleep after a few minutes of his head resting against the cold wall.

_**Next Day**_

Night Wing woke to the screech of the noisy steel door. His body felt terrible and he was disgusted with what Slade had left him the day before.

"_Get up." _Slade ordered and Night Wing slowly got to his feet. It was not fast enough for Slade, Slade's boot connected with his rips and his was sent back to his knees clutching the swelling bruise. He gasped out in pain.

_**My loving heart,**_

_**Lost in the dark,**_

_**For I'd give my everything,**_

"_Get up."_ Slade ordered again and this time Night Wing reacted quicker, but with a low growl under his breath.

Slade walked out of the cold room and Night Wing followed. He was brought to another room, but this one as Night Wing looked in, was a shower room.

"_You have ten minutes."_ Slade said, turned and walked away, shutting the door behind Night Wing. He acted fast and quickly turned the water on. There was only cold water, but at the moment Night Wing was just glad to get some time to himself. He rinsed the blood and other mess from his body off. He assessed the wounds on his body, seeing that most of them would heal.

"_Are you done?"_ Slade asked from behind Night Wing and he turned, quickly facing him.

"I locked that door."

"_You are in my territory, I can come and go when I see fit." _Slade stated and came an inch away from Night Wing.

"What do you want?"

_**Oh how I wish,**_

_**For soothing rain,**_

_**Oh how I wish to dream again,**_

_**Once and for all,**_

_**And all for once,**_

_**Nemo my name forevermore, **_

"_Your seem to keep forgetting that you belong to me boy. I can do whatever I want to you." _

"…"

Slade turned and shut the cold water off and threw a brand new black towel at Night Wing, which he quickly used to dry himself off. After that Slade put a black suit on the table, as well as all the metal parts that went with the suit.

"_Put it on." _Slade ordered.

"Why should I?"

"_Don't test my patience boy."_

Night Wing smirked, "Why shouldn't I? I seem to be very good at it." He said cockily.

"_You have five seconds to put it on or your girlfriend is dead." _Slade threatened Night Wing, showing him the button connected to his hand and wrist.

"I'm not putting this on with you standing there watching me."

_**My flower,**_

_**Withered between the pages 2 and 3,**_

_**The once and forever bloom gone with my sins,**_

"_I didn't take you for the shy type Robin." _

"I just don't like dirty old perverts watching me dress." Night Wing retorted.

Slade advanced toward him. "_I suggest you watch your mouth boy, unless of course you liked that punishment last night."_

"I am so very scared." Night Wing said, also still remembering what happened the last time he told off Slade.

"_I admire you character Robin, it's what makes us so much the same." _

The smirk disappeared from Night Wing 's face, and replaced with a frown.

"I told you that I am nothing like you."

"_Really? I don't obey orders either, you aren't obeying my orders. So that would mean that there is something else we have in common. Don't you agree?" _

"Shut up Slade." Night Wing said harshly.

"_Then obey boy, or you'll regret it." _

_**Walk the dark path,**_

_**Sleep with angels,**_

_**Call the past for help,**_

_**Touch me with your love,**_

_**And reveal to me my true name,**_

Night Wing looked at the suit in his arms with distaste. It was completely black in color, on the right side of the chest was a metal plate that had the S marking on it. Night Wing slowly put it on, he attached the metal to his arms and put the gloves on. He put the boots on as well as the metal leggings, and the metal for the thighs. The only thing missing was a belt.

Slade looked him up and down. The suit fit his body quite well, showing his muscles off perfectly. Slade handed the belt to Night Wing, it was filled with new weapons, that belonged to Slade.

"_I trust you will know how to use these."_

"I am not stupid."

"_We'll see won't we?" _Slade said as Night Wing put the belt around his waist, completing the out-fit.

Slade and Night Wing both walked out to the main area of the cave. Night Wing stood to one side while Slade looked at the screen.

"What are you doing now?"

_**Oh, how I wish…**_

_**Nemo sailing home,**_

_**Nemo letting go,**_

Slade turned and walked to Night Wing, grasping his chin in his hand.

"_From now on boy, you'll refer to me as "Master" and nothing else, do I make myself clear?" _

"…"

"_Do I make myself clear?"_ Slade stated more sternly to Night Wing.

"Yes Master." Night Wing said through clenched teeth.

_**Oh, how I wish…**_


	18. Memories

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Memories,**_

_**Memories,**_

_**Memories,**_

A new day had come and gone, till it was night time, and Night Wing still had not returned home. Raven searched for him, she tried to raise him on his communicator, but it was like he had just vanished. She worried constantly and hoped that he would return. She knew that Slade was most certainly behind Night Wings disappearance. But she had no way of locating Slade, and she did not know where to begin.

Raven wondered what Slade was doing to her Robin. It hurt her to know that even though Night Wing had been protecting her from Slade, he still did not tell her anything about what he was doing or what was going on in his mind.

Raven thought back to the first time they met. She had been so young then and it felt absolutely great to have someone that cared for her and that was willing to protect her. She just wished that she could do the same for her only love. Night Wing and Raven had laughed many times on the clothing that they had chosen then. Childish really. They had both updated, Night Wing to his new black and blue suit, and Raven to her all black leotard and long black cape with a hood that she only lifted to cover her eyes when she went out with Night Wing, he like to see her eyes he said. With the new change, they did look much older.

While Raven was deep in thought, the lights in the cave blared a bright red everywhere. Raven snapped back into the world and went to the controls. She switched the screens to the problem. And the problem was everywhere. Robots that brought back bad memories to Raven were marching through the city. They were terrorizing the city, and everything and everybody in it.

_**In this world you tried,**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind,**_

_**There's no other way,**_

_**I'll pray to the gods: let him stay,**_

People ran to and fro, screaming and calling for help. The police that had arrived on most of the scenes did not last long.

Raven bit her lip in frustration. There were to many for her to take on all at once. And if she knew Slade then this was most likely a plot to get her out in the open. But if Slade had Night Wing, and she was caught then she would be reunited with him. But that would not be what Night Wing would want. He would tell her to protect the city and make sure nothing happens to it in his absence.

So that is just what Raven does. She leaves the safety of the cave and flies to one spot that robots are thrashing. Police men lay unconscious or dead where they lay. Cars are thrown into nearby building, and stores are wrecked.

The second Raven lands the robots turn toward her and open fire on her. She creates a dark barrier with her hands and the shots rebound in different directions. Two cars where thrown directly at her. She raises her hands and brings them down, dark energy comes out and slices cleanly through the middle of each car, sending them landing to either side of Raven.

Raven sent dark energy at some of the robots and tore them apart. She threw cars and pieces of the ground at the robots until they were each lying on the ground, sputtering and sparking.

Raven flew and went to the next part of the city that needed attention.

_**The memories ease the pain inside,**_

_**Now I know why,**_

_**Slade's Lair**_

"_I find it sweet that she feels the need to protect her city. I must say I am amazed at how much control you have over her my apprentice." _

"She does not protect the city because I tell her too, she does it because she wants to."

"_You except me to believe that?"_

"Believe what you want." Night Wing said staring at Slade with hate filled eyes.

"_Tell me something, do you think that our dear Raven can take on all of my robots? Or do you think that she will die?"_

"She'll fight till her last breath."

"_I thought you might say that." _

_**Back at the City**_

The night wore on as Raven slowly became tired. She was now fighting off robots in front of a newly constructed building. The streets were empty and dark, and they would have been quite if it wasn't for the continues cry of the robots weapons and explosions that lit up the cold night.

_**All my memories,**_

_**Keep you near,**_

_**In silent moments,**_

_**Imagine you'd be here,**_

_**All of my memories,**_

_**Keep you near,**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears,**_

Raven threw a car at a mass of robots that were coming at her. The car exploded in flames as the robots fired upon it sparing them a moments destruction. Two robots came close to her, so she did a round house kick to one and gave the other a punch to the face sending it backward.

Living with Night Wing had its advantages. He had taught her several different moves over the years. At one point she glanced behind and destroyed a robot that was coming at her, she was hit by a robot in another location, with an energy blast. She was sent to the ground clutching her side. Raven gasped in pain, and held the wound with her hand, blood slowly coming out of it. The robots came in on her and surrounded her completely.

She tried to return to her feet but she was worn out. She looked at the weapons that was pointed at her and watched them wearily, waiting for the robot to pull the trigger and to kill her. She did not close her eyes and stared defiantly at the robots that surrounded her.

The next moment seemed like a blur, a large white and blue blast of energy came through the hoard of robots ripping them apart and reducing them to ash. Green circular bolts came out of the air and slammed down on the robots rendering them destroyed. Raven watched as a large supposedly extinct T-rex came slamming to the ground on the robots, and with a swish of its tail sent at least seven of them flying into the air. Raven grasped the ground as the earth began to shake and large jagged stoned came up from the ground piercing a few of the robots through.

_**Made me promise I'd try,**_

_**To find my way back in this life,**_

_**I hope there is a way,**_

_**To give me a sign you're okay,**_

_**Reminds me again,**_

_**It's worth it all,**_

_**So I can go home,**_

More robots came, and fired their weapons that were meant to kill. As Raven tried to return to her feet, four people around her age surrounded her and began to destroy the robots one by one. Raven stood and helped in the fight, with renewed energy. Some of the other people could fly and blasted the robots from their perched positions. The others took the robots on from different directions.

All the robots were now coming in on there position, they were relentless. With the last of her strength, Raven raised her hands and yelled her one chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes turned white, dark energy formed and spread everywhere. A black raven came from her body and went through every robot, destroying them all.

Ten seconds later, her eyes returned to normal, her cape went back down as well as her hair, and she fell forward on her knees, then she completely lay on the ground. She was unconscious and extremely worn out.

_**Slade's Lair**_

_**All of my memories,**_

_**Keep you near,**_

_**In silent moments,**_

_**Imaging you'd be here,**_

_**All of my memories,**_

_**Keep you near,**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears,**_

Slade and Night Wing watched the screens as the robots were destroyed. Self-consciously Night Wing smiled to himself. He knew that Raven would let nothing bad happen to the city. And now he hoped that he had proved Slade wrong.

He did not know who the other's were that had helped Raven but once he got out of the situation he was in, he would thank them from the bottom of his heart, for saving his Raven.

"And I thought she couldn't win." Night Wing said and smirked.

"_It would seem that lesson number one did not manage to inculcate some respect in you, boy. I believe that lesson number two, will be delivered as of right now." _Slade told Night Wing and turned toward him. _"You seem to forget that I am still in control here, this…"_ Slade points to the screen, "_Was merely a taste for Raven, now if I were to hit this button, how long do you thing she would last?" _

Night Wing gritted his teeth.

"_Lesson two begins now my apprentice." _Slade stated and came up to him, slamming his knee into Night Wings stomach. He then bashed his face in with his knee. Night Wing dropped to the ground clutching his still wounded stomach, and his nose was now bleeding, as well as his fresh split lip.

Slade forced Night Wing back into his "room" or prison and again chained him up, undressing him, and repeating the lesson. Except this time somewhat more gruesome.

_**Together in all these memories,**_

_**I see your smile,**_

_**All of the memories hold dear,**_

_**Darling you know I love you till the end of time. **_


	19. Truth of Love

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

_**You can't escape my love,**_

"_You belong to me my Bird, the more you run my child, the closer you come to me." Slade's deep voice told her. "You belong to me forever." He told her as he slaps her face, sending her flying backward._

"_What you are and what you will become, is all because of me. You owe me." _

"I don't owe you anything." The young girl told him, but only got a cruel chuckle in return, and a kick to the stomach.

"_You shouldn't talk back, my Bird. I'm going to break you, just like I'm doing to your boyfriend." _

"_No."_

"_Yes, you should hear him. He loves to be fucked, he moans like a bitch in heat." _

"_You're lying." _

_Slade chuckles down at her. _

_**Here's how it goes,**_

_**You and me,**_

_**Up and down but maybe this time,**_

_**We'll get it right,**_

"_He loves the pain that I inflict upon him, it gives him a thrill. Yes he is stubborn and does often say that he loves you, but I know he's cracking. He won't last much longer, soon he as well will fully belong to me, just like you too will be as well."_

"_I won't! I won't surrender to you!"_

"_Poor Robin, all alone. And I thought you loved him. How pitiful." Slade's laugh resounded in her mind, echoing and chilling her._

"NO!" Raven yelled and sat up immediately.

Sweat lined her forehead, and her black tank top was wet. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily.

"_He moans like a bitch in heat."_ The words wouldn't leave her mind.

"It's not true…….it's not true!" Raven said aloud, holding her head and closing her eyes tightly, "It's not true damn it!" She yelled.

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked her, as a door was swiftly opened.

Raven's head shot up and she looked at the person that had talked to her, in the dimly lit room.

"Who are you?"

_**Worth a fight,**_

_**Cause love is something you can't shake,**_

_**When it breaks,**_

_**All it takes is some trying,**_

"My name is Terra, I heard you yell, you don't look well. Let me check that wound." Terra said coming over to her and was about to touch her…

"_He loves to be fucked, he moans like a bitch in heat." _The voice in her mind told her again.

"NO!" Raven yelled.

Terra backed away two steps, "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me…I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"I'm fine." Raven again stated firmly.

Terra sighed, "If you insist, are you hungry, or thirsty? I could bring you something."

"Where am I?"

_**If you feel like leaving,**_

_**I'm not gonna wait for you to stay,**_

_**Soon you can find it,**_

_**You can run,**_

_**You can hide,**_

_**But you can't escape my love,**_

"An abandoned warehouse."

"There were others."

"Oh yeah, I think they called themselves, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. We sort of came to the same city, and well you needed help. This place is just temporary. So what were all those robot thingies that were everywhere?"

"Slade." Raven muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You should leave, all of you. This city is not safe."

"That's why I came."

"Well you should leave, go back to where you came from, go home."

"Well I would but I don't have a home. And neither does anyone else her I believe. So this is our home for now."

"You don't understand, this city is dangerous…you have to leave!"

"And what gives you the right to stay?"

_**You should know,**_

_**It's hard to just forget the past,**_

_**So fast,**_

_**It was good,**_

_**It was bad,**_

_**But it was real and that's all you get,**_

_**In the end our love matters,**_

"It's my duty." Raven told her, her eyes falling to the floor.

"We're heroes, so it is also our duty to protect the innocent. I wasn't given these powers for nothing you know." Terra stated, raising her hands and smiling.

"It's your choice then. Where are my cloths?"

"I fixed them for you…here." Terra handed her clothing to her.

"…Thank you." Terra left and Raven got dressed.

After that she walked along the hallway, until she came to what seemed like a make shift command center.

"Hey dude!" A skinny green thing with pointy ears came at her. "Had a great beauty nap?" He asked, slinging his arm around her shoulder and smiling wide.

"…" Raven did not reply just shrugged her shoulders away from him.

_**If you feel like leaving,**_

_**I'm not gonna make you stay,**_

_**You can run,**_

_**You can hide,**_

_**But you can't escape my love,**_

"A woman with few words, that fine…that's fine…I'm cool with that. Smooth…"

"Hey greeny leave her alone and come over here." A large metal man said, lifting a box with ease.

"My name is Beast Boy!"

"Just come here."

"That ones Cyborg, you've already met Beast Boy and…….."

"Oh joy, the friend has awakened!" A girl in a purple mini skirt and tight tank top came flying down at her swooping her in a bear hug. "It is good to see you awakened friend." She said smiling widely. "What is your favorite color? Where do you come from? What is your name? Do you wish to be my friend?" The attack of questions surprised Raven.

"…Black…I live here…Raven…I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Wonderful friend, I am so pleased to meet you."

"And this is Starfire." Terra stated finishing her sentence.

_**Here's how it goes,**_

_**All it takes is some trying,**_

_**Baby you can run,**_

_**If you feel like leaving,**_

_**But I won't make you stay,**_

_**You can run,**_

_**You can hide,**_

_**But you can't escape my love,**_

"I see."

"Hey little lady…" The one called Cyborg called to her.

"…"

"These robots are high tech. Who made them?"

"It's a long story." Raven muttered, "I don't feel like explaining it right now."

"Well we need to know what we're going up against."

"I can handle this myself."

"You looked like you were doing a great job out there."

"That's enough Cyborg…we'll deal with it later."

Cyborg sighed, "Alright …so what's the next thing that we are going to do?"

_**If you feel like leaving,**_

_**I'm not gonna make you stay,**_

_**You can't escape my love,**_

_**You can run,**_

_**Baby you can hide,**_

_**But you can't escape my love,**_

"I'm leaving, I have something to handle." Raven said, making her way to the exit.

"You can't leave now, you're still healing. Your hurt, just relax."

"Not now. Thank you for everything, but you all can leave now." Raven stated as she left.

"_I'm going to break you, just like I' m doing to your boyfriend." _

"It's not true."

_**You can run,**_

_**You can hide,**_

_**But you can't escape my love.**_


	20. Hate is only the Beginning

_**A/N**_

_**I apologize for the late update, and thank you for waiting patiently. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**_

_**Lonely Paths Come Together: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Every time we lie awake,**_

_**After every hit we take,**_

_**Every feeling that I get,**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet, **_

A loud groan echoed through out the dark cave.

"_What do you call me, boy?"_

The fallen masked man, rose to his knees only to be violently kicked on the back, back down to the ground.

"_Don't make me repeat myself."_

"Master…" Night Wing groaned out.

"_I didn't hear you." _Slade said and kicked Night Wing in the rib cage, wrecking any chance of his wounded body healing.

Night Wing groaned again and his breathing came hard, "Master!" He managed to get out.

"_That's better my apprentice. Now who do you belong too?"_

"……You, Master." Night Wing closed his eyes and felt his heart sink at the realization of what he just said.

"_Good boy, who do you serve?"_

"You, Master."

_**Every roommate kept awake,**_

_**By every sigh and scream we make,**_

_**All the feelings that I get,**_

_**But I still don't miss you yet,**_

"_These enemies that now stand in my way, what will you do to them?"_

"……Crush them…..Master."

"_And Raven, what will you do with her?"_

"I don't know, you haven't told me yet." Night Wing replied with some sarcasm in his tone of voice.

Slade put his hand to his "chin," as if to be thinking.

"_Well once I have broken you completely, I'll need a new apprentice. Maybe she'll be a better fuck toy than you."_

Anger burned through Night Wing and he quickly darted to Slade hoping to catch him off guard with a quick blow. But in his weakened state, Slade was much quicker. Slade grabbed him by both wrists and held him there, watching him pant in pain.

"_That's a clear sign of disobedience, boy." _

"What the hell is your problem?" Night Wing whispered. "Just leave Raven alone, its me you want, not her."

_**Only when I stop to think about it,**_

_**I hate everything about you,**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you,**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

"_On the contrary, apprentice, you are merely a tool to reel in the bait."_

"Leave her alone Slade, I'll do whatever you want, just leave her alone…please."

"_You, Robin, have a lot to learn."_

Slade threw Night Wing back down to the ground, harshly. He walked to his stone chair facing the large screens.

"_Go to your room, boy, I will be there shortly, to……keep you company." _Slade said with a cold amusement in his tone.

"Leave her alone Slade." Night Wing whispered as he slowly walked away back to his cold prison, to await Slade's "valiant return."

* * *

It took two hours for Slade to finally come.

Night Wing had worriedly waited for him. Slade always introduced some new type of torture for him to "enjoy."

_**Every time we lie awake,**_

_**After every hit we take,**_

_**Every feeling that I get,**_

_**But I haven't missed you yet,**_

Night Wing heard the door being opened, its creaky hinges slowly opening. The door opened to Slade.

"_Come." _Was all Slade said, and sadly, Night Wing complied. He followed him to another room, except this one was quite different.

There was a bed, a dresser and a bathroom. The bed was completely shrouded in black, as well as the rest of the room.

Night Wing wondered desperately what Slade was playing at this time, but did not have time to think, fore Slade grabbed him roughly by the arm and threw him in the room, against the cold wall. A medaled hand made contact with his stomach.

Slade roughly shoved Night Wing against the wall, again hitting him in the stomach, and again. After the sixth hit, Night Wing coughed up blood. His head slumped forward and his breathing became shallow and rapid.

Night Wing felt like his head was going to explode and his body was going to wither away in flames. He coughed heavily, and blood poured from his mouth.

"_Who do you belong too?" _Slade asked rather calmly.

_**Only when I stop to think about it,**_

_**I hate everything about you,**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**I hate everything about you,**_

Night Wing coughed up more blood on to the stone floor. When he did not answer, he again felt the fist connect with his stomach, sending his mind on a roll with the pain.

"You, Master, you." Night Wing tried to say the words in as clear a voice as he could.

Slade looked Night Wing up and down, some what pleased at the work he had accomplished so fast.

"_That's good, now…I want you too kill Raven for me." _Slade smirked behind the mask.

"What?"

"_I'm ordering you to kill Raven."_

"But…I don't understand."

"_You understand perfectly, boy, I want you too kill Raven, or I destroy the city. A life for a life, or in this case you choose the city or Raven." _

"……I….I won't do it."

"_Excuse me?"_

"Go to hell Slade. I won't do what you want." Night Wing whispered.

Slade threw Night Wing on to the bed, ripping his cloths from his body. Night Wing's body was filled with blood, bruises and cuts, some which had not even begun to heal.

_**Only when I stop to think about you,**_

_**I know,**_

_**Only when you stop to think about me,**_

_**Do you know,**_

"_Is that your final answer?"_

"…I…won't…do it." Night Wing said and tried to move away, getting some distance between him and Slade. Of course it didn't work. Slade grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back to him.

Night Wing heard Slade chuckle. "_And I thought I had broken you entirely. I guess I'll have to try harder. You know there was this one thing that I have been saving as a last resort, just in case you decided to disobey this way."_

Night Wing had no idea what he was talking about.

"_Besides Raven, besides this city, what is the one thing that you have done your best to keep hidden from this world, Robin?"_

"…"

"_Hmmm. As a matter of fact I don't know anyone that you have ever trusted enough to actually show." _

"…"

"_Why is it Robin that you go to such great lengths to hide……your identity, your true face. You know I'm sure many wonder, who the man is behind the mask." _

Night Wing's eyes widened in realization at the words Slade was saying.

_**I hate everything about you,**_

_**You hate everything about me,**_

_**I hate,**_

_**You hate,**_

_**I hate you,**_

"_I must say, I have been curious ever since the first time you called down to me from that building nearly eight years ago. And for the life of me, I can't figure it out." _

"Don't Slade…"

"_Don't? Is that all you have to offer? No Robin, in order to break you, measures must be taken. And besides, you belong to me." _Slade stated, down at Night Wing.

Slade grabbed his wrists and managed to lock the chains around his wrists. Night Wing did his best to kick Slade, but in his weakened state, it was nothing.

Slade ripped the remaining clothing from Night Wing's body.

"Slade, stop."

"_No Robin, I won't stop, not now, not ever. You will remember me forever, I will haunt your very core, now and forever. I will never rest until I break you." _Slade stated and ripped the mask from Night Wings face, throwing it off to the side, letting it fall to a dark corner, forgotten.

_**I hate everything about you.**_


	21. Naked Soul

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

_**Good morning day,**_

_**Sorry I'm not there,**_

_**But all my favorite friends vanished in the air,**_

_**It's hard to fly when you can't even run,**_

_**Once I had the world, but now I've got no one,**_

"Quit following me!"

"Where are you going to go? You don't even know where whoever your looking for is located."

"What makes you think that? I have a couple places in mind."

"Please let us help."

"Yes friend, we will search and search, until this one is found." The red head said with some excitement in her tone of voice.

"I don't need help, I'll do this on my own."

"If you remember correctly, we're the ones that saved you, you would have died, and your still weak. Let us help."

"Yes lets."

Raven stopped and sighed heavily. "I have to do this on my own."

"Why? We're just as good as you, and if we work together we can beat this guy."

"He is not after you." _At least I hope he's not after you. _"Just leave now and you all can stay safe." Raven stated and began to walk away again.

"And what if he launches another attack on the city, what if you get hurt, what if…"

Raven turned sharply, her eyes suddenly white, "I said I can handle it!"

Terra stopped and also sighed as Raven again began to walk away.

_**If I needed someone to control me,**_

_**If I needed someone to hold me down,**_

_**I would change my direction and save myself before I…**_

_**If I needed someone to control me,**_

_**If I needed someone to push me around,**_

_**I would change my direction,**_

_**And save myself before I drown…,drown**_

"Just…let us help. Don't do this on your own Raven. I'm sure whoever your trying to save, he would want you to be safe."

Raven threw a communicator to the blond. "If I need help, I'll call." She said and disappeared in darkness, leaving the four stunned and quiet.

_**Slade's Lair**_

Night Wing quickly closed his eyes, as he beloved mask was thrown into darkness. His breathing was still shallow and he was still in pain from the abuse.

"_Now don't be stubborn my apprentice." _

Night Wing did not listen but focused on keeping his eyes closed tightly. He had shown his eyes to no one after the death of his family. Batman had understood and allowed him to do as he wished with his face and eyes.

Now he felt truly naked with out his mask. It had always been like a symbol on his face. But now his refuge was gone and he did not know what to do.

"_I did not take you for the shy type Robin." _

"…"

"_I suggest you open you eyes, or your girl friends not going to like what happens to her in the next five seconds." _Slade threatened him. Night Wing was getting tired of the threat, but he knew that it was most likely true, so he did the unthinkable.

He opened his eyes.

_**Good morning day,**_

_**Sorry you're not here,**_

_**All those times before,**_

_**We're never this unclear,**_

_**It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl,**_

_**Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all,**_

Slade figured that with the black hair, the normal colors would be brown, grey or black, something boring like those colors. What he did not expect was Night Wing's eyes to be blue. Not just any blue, a deep ocean blue. Around his black pupils, there were lines streaked with a lighter fiery blue, that streaked through his ocean blue eyes.

The deep ocean blue color, if not looked at correctly or in the right light could be considered black. But from Slade's position, Night Wing's eyes were quite clear.

Even though Night Wing could not see it, a slow and small smile came to Slade's mouth. Not out of love, gratitude, hate, or malice, but out of pleasure. He had taken something that was beyond important to Night Wing.

"_Well, well, well my dear Robin. I feel truly honored that you would actually give me the honor of seeing the man behind the mask."_

Night Wing could not believe this was happening. He wondered what Slade would do next and if he would be able to put his mask on anytime soon. Not like it mattered, Slade had already seen him completely.

Slade removed himself from Night Wing's body and got up. He walked over to the black dresser and pulled a long black cloth from the top drawer. He walked back to Night Wing and wrapped the cloth around Night Wing's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Night Wing whispered, clearly confused.

Night Wing only heard a small chuckle. He heard some metal clanging to something. Slade stalked back over to him and again climbed on to the bed.

"_For your obedience, you will be rewarded." _Slade said with no emotion in his tone of voice, that Night Wing could identify.

_**If I needed someone to control me,**_

_**If I needed someone to hold me down,**_

_**I would change my direction,**_

_**And save myself before I…**_

Night Wing felt like crying, from all the emotional and physical strain that was being put on him.

"_You are going to enjoy this, I promise you that."_

Night Wing felt a cold hand wrap around him, and he jumped. It was a hand! Not a gloved medaled hand, but a hand! A human hand!

Night Wing shivered at the cold touch.

He felt another cold hand run up and down his thigh, and the pressure on his manhood increase.

What nearly shocked Night Wing into having a heart attack was when a slightly warm mouth engulfed his manhood. He gasped aloud out of shear shock.

_His mask is gone! If I could remove this I could see his face! Slade's identity. I have to know. Oh god what's he doing now?_ Night Wing thought to himself.

He felt two fingers enter his already bloody ass, and slide somewhat easily in. Night Wing hissed from the pain but suddenly felt his body reacting. He was trying to fight the feelings Slade was sending him. He felt as if he would yell out with pleasure, or simply puke his guts out from the disgusting things Slade was doing to him.

Night Wing let out another gasp, not from pain but from pleasure. Slade smirked to himself at another success with his apprentice.

_Soon, he won't ever fight me again…soon. _

Slade increased the "torture" with his mouth, enjoying himself thoroughly.

_**If I needed someone to control me,**_

_**If I needed someone to push me around,**_

_**I would change my direction,**_

_**And save myself before I drown,**_

_**In Another Part of the City**_

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I found him, I just know it. He is close to me.

Slade you won't get away from me. What ever your doing to Night Wing, you won't get away with.

I'll make you regret it all.

"_He moans like a bitch in heat." _

You'll regret it all Slade, I'll make sure of it.

_**Small Hideout**_

"So what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't want to wait any longer, the friend needs our help." Starfire stated.

"But Raven said that only if she needed assistance, than we could help." Beast Boy pointed out.

"We will wait at least another two too three hours. Let Raven find whoever she needs to, than we can locate her easy. Okay?" Terra stated, folding her arms.

She got murmurs of acknowledgement from the other three.

_Be safe Raven._ Terra thought too herself.

_**If I needed someone to control me,**_

_**If I needed someone to hold me down,**_

_**I would change my direction,**_

_**And save myself before I drown. **_


	22. Never Ending

_**Lonely Paths Come Together Two: Destiny**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**I can see,**_

_**When you stay low, **_

_**Nothing happens,**_

_**Does it feel right?**_

Naked…was the only word that could describe what Night Wing felt. The word disgusted was too small of a word.

Night Wing wished he could leave, wished everything was back to normal with Raven. He wished that Slade was dead. He wished that he did not feel so empty at this moment, or feel like he was going to die with the treatment Slade had given him only a short while ago.

Slade was gone now and Night Wing was once again locked in his steel cage. He hated it in there. He was used to being alone, but cornered with no where to go, was another issue entirely.

"_Be safe Raven." _This is the only thing that Robin could really wish for.

_**Over The City **_

_**Late at night,**_

_**Things I thought I put behind me,**_

_**Haunt my mind,**_

"I've finally found you Slade." Raven muttered to herself. She had been using every method that she knew to find Slade and her Robin.

"It won't be long now." She again muttered to herself as she flew above the city, go the exact place, where she knew her only love would be.

It was dusk at the moment, but soon the sun would fade and again the night would come. The perfect time for Slade to fight was at night. The night time is when Slade would be at his best. But the catch was, so would Raven. She was also the darkness, and Raven had high hopes that Slade would be dead, by nights end.

_**Another part of the city **_

"Are we really going to wait?" Beast Boy asked a little on edge.

"We know where Raven is, and we will know if she is in trouble. We will continue to wait."

"Oh but my worry for the friend has gone higher."

"She'll be fine." Terra stated to the others.

_**Over the city **_

_**I just know there's no escape,**_

_**Now once it sets its eyes on you,**_

_**But I won't run,**_

**_Have to stare it in the eye, _**

Raven landed on top of a building looking down at the location. It was one she had flown over many times before. Raven flew down to the ground and landed. She opened the sewers 'door' and jumped down into the murky, green water.

Raven held back the urge to cover her nose and mouth. The smell was disgusting. But she held out as she walked down the slime covered tunnels.

Raven carefully walked, listening to each and every sound that could be heard. The connection she had identified with Night Wing, and the one she had just opened up with him only recently, made her feel where he was.

Every step that she took, the stronger the link became. Raven would have smiled at this, and the news that Night Wing was still alive, but that was against her. She walked for another fifteen minutes, with a sort of stealth.

Raven came to a two way tunnel and stopped. She closed her eyes for a moment and did her best to concentrate on Night Wing.

_Robin…_

Raven opened her eyes and took a left. It seemed like an eternity until she came to a dead end. She could feel him close by, but she could not see him. Raven took several steps back and flashed a bolt of energy at the wall in front of her.

It took several more tries before it crumbled. Raven walked through cautiously, afraid to trigger something. But too late…

_**Stand my ground, I won't give in,**_

_**No more denying, I got to face it,**_

_**Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside,**_

_**If I don't make it someone else will stand my,**_

_**Ground, **_

_**Deeper in the lair**_

Slade turned his head as red lights flashed through out the cave. Slade turned to the cameras and a smirk came to his face as he saw what had triggered the alarms. Raven was walking bravely down the hall.

"_Hello my Bird."_

Night Wing had only just realized that something might be going on outside of his 'home.' He had felt the slight pounding on the ground. He wondered what it was. His head fell back to the wall, and he closed his eyes again, waiting for something to happen.

It took Raven a while to actually find the correct way and to get to her destination. Her heart was pounding, and adrenaline was flowing through her.

"_It's so good to see you again, my Bird. How long has it been? A year…five? I must say it's felt like an eternity to me."_

"Where is Robin, Slade?"

"_Why don't we chat first? Get in touch again."_

"Tell me where he is."

"_Why should I? You already know."_

Raven made no response, but turned to her right and began to walk.

Slade was in front of her in a flash.

"_Now, now my Bird. I still have use of him. No need to worry about him, it's you who should worry about yourself."_

_**It's all around,**_

_**Getting stronger, **_

_**Coming closer,**_

_**Into my world,**_

"I'm not afraid of you any more Slade."

"_You should be." _Slade stated in a low voice.

Slade took several steps back.

"Where is Robin?"

"_Right here."_ Slade gestured to the side, and there stood Robin, in the shadows.

"Robin!" Raven quietly said, as she looked at him.

His face still held the mask, but had several cuts and bruises. His blue and black uniform was gone, which was replaced with the suit Slade had forced him to wear. To Raven he looked…broken.

"What have you done to him?"

"_Oh don't worry; he enjoyed everything I did to him quite thoroughly." _

"Let him go, or I'll kill you." Raven threatened.

"_On the contrary my dear, it is I who can kill you. Robin, attack." _Slade ordered.

Night Wing only hesitated for a moment, before he sprang to life, and charged her.

"Robin." Raven whispered. She raised her hands, black energy surrounding them. She prepared to defend herself, when Night Wing raised his fist.

The blow never came. Raven opened her eyes to see Night Wing standing barely a foot away, fist posed to strike.

"_Robin! I said to attack. Now!" _

"No, I won't hurt her."

_**I can feel,**_

_**That it's time for me to face it,**_

_**Can I take it?**_

"_If you won't, than I will." _

Raven fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach, and groaning in pain.

"Stop, Slade!" Night Wing yelled and turned toward him.

"Than attack and obey me."

Night Wing turned back and remorse filled his eyes as he watched her down on her knees.

Night Wing turned, and instead of attacking Raven, he went after Slade.

"_Foolish, boy." _Slade muttered.

Night Wing didn't reach him, the ground shook and Slade was thrown back with a grunt. Slade managed to stand again, but several green bolts came and landed close to him, some only barely missing, since he did several back flips to avoid them.

Slade did not have time to look, fore a blue and white light came and hit him square in the chest. A green raptor jumped up and landed on top of Slade, his claws scratching at his mask.

Slade kicked him off, sending Beast Boy flying to the side. The cave shook, and the stones from the roof caved in on Slade. Raven fell to her side.

The others rushed to her, while Night Wing walked over to the pile of rocks. A gloved hand came from out of the pile and grabbed onto Night Wings ankle.

**_Though this might just be the ending,_**

_**Of the life I held so dear,**_

_**But I won't run,**_

_**There's no turning back from here,**_

Slade came out of the rocks, knocking Night Wing down. Night Wing kicked and jumped back up. For several minutes they did just that, kicked, threw punches and several martial art moves.

The others watched this go on, wondering if Night Wing needed help.

Night Wing was the first to stop. He too was also tired and hurt. Slade came out him, prepared to do a kick to Night Wings head. Black energy hit Slade in the back, sending him off balance. Night Wing acted fast, pulling a weapon from his belt.

Instead of kicking, Slade, tried to do a punch to Night Wing instead. Night Wing acted quicker though, he moved out from under Slade and came around just as Slade turned. He thrust the weapon into Slade's side. With a groan, Slade fell to his knee.

The cave began to shake. Night Wing looked about.

"What is going on Slade?"

Slade did not respond, but Night Wing again, felt like Slade was smiling at him.

"We have to get out of here." Terra yelled to him. Cyborg was already carrying Raven in his arms. The others ran out.

"_I will always be with you, Robin. I am the thing that will keep you up at night. I will haunt your every waking moment. Every dark corner in your mind, I will be there. I will never rest, Robin, and neither will you." _Slade whispered to Night Wing.

Night Wing came close to him, and touched his mask.

_**Stand my ground, **_

_**All I know for sure is I'm trying,**_

_**I will always stand my ground,**_

"_You won't ever find out." _Slade said and slapped Night Wing's hand away.

A rock caved from the ceiling and fell. Night Wing ran, leaving Slade on his knees.

The sun was just coming up outside, when Night Wing rushed out. The others were standing there, one was crying, the others held the heads down, sadness evident on their faces.

"Is she alright?" Night Wing asked as he came over. Shock was the first to come.

Night Wing touched her hair, as he blew softly in the wind. He took her from Cyborg and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Raven's heart has collapsed under the strain and pressure. Her insides were far too damaged for repair.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Night Wing whispered.

_**Two weeks later**_

The groups stayed together, and named themselves the Titans. Raven was buried in a secluded place.

"I miss her." Cyborg stated.

"I too miss the friend."

"What if Slade comes back?"

"Then we'll be ready." Night Wing stated with confidence.

"_I will never rest Robin, and neither will you." _The voice echoed in Night Wing's mind, haunting him. Night Wing knew Slade was right; both of them would never rest.

_**Stand my ground.

* * *

**_

_**A/N**_

Well there it is I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the long wait, but I hope this last chapter was up to everyone's standards.

Songs:

Hilary Duff: Let the Rain Fall

Linkin Park: One Step Closer

Lifehouse: Hanging by a Moment

Spineshank: Beginning of the End

Three Days Grace: Just Like You

Night Wish: Nemo

Godsmack: Hard to Find

Can't Escape my Love

Three Days Grace: I hate everything about you

Three Days Grace: Drown

Within Temptation: Stand my Ground


End file.
